Never be alone
by Alguien Diferente
Summary: La vida de un adolescente que sabe que todo le va mal y no cree poder salir nunca de ese agujero. Pero lo que más le pesa es su soledad. Un día todo eso va a cambiar, pero los problemas siempre estarán.
1. Un viernes gris

Ya era salida y el cielo estaba nublado, como si pronosticara algo. Iba a salir, pero me encontré con los tres bravucones de siempre.

-Mierda, y pensé que me dejarían en paz este día.

Viendo que no había otra salida posible, corrí lo más rápido para que no me agarren, sin embargo eran más rápidos que yo así que no tuve alguna oportunidad.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Preguntó el más grande mientras me agarraba la camisa.

-¡A ti que chucha te interesa!

-Vamos hombres, ya saben que tiene que hacer.

Luego de la dura golpiza que me dieron se me acercó mi amigo José.

-¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó José mientras ayudaba a levantarme.

-Estaría mejor si me hubieras ayudado- Respondí enojado.

-Sabes que te apoyo, pero contra esos bravucones te quedas solo.

-Tenías miedo de que te golpeasen si me ayudadas, ¿verdad?

-¡Vamos!, tú sabes que entre los esos tres gorilas no hay oportunidad.

-Aunque sea ayúdame a recoger mis libros- Dije.

-Está bien...- Dijo José.

Luego de que José me ayudase a recoger mis cuadernos me enrumbé hacia mi casa. En el trayecto saqué mi MP3 y también mis audífonos, puse algo de música electrónica y seguí caminando; también intenté limpiarme un poco. Vi en el parque, que era parte del bosque que rodea al pueblo y era la parte más segura de este, a unos niños jugando un partido de fútbol y otros que jugaban con algunas cometas.

"Como quisiera haber tenido una infancia así de buena" Pensé, poniendo un poco triste.

Digamos que no tuve la mejor de las infancias. El dinero nos alcanzaba a las justas y lo que hacíamos simplemente era salir a ver el parque y, si se podía, jugar con algunos niños del parque.

Seguí caminando hacia mi casa. Mi estómago me indicaba que tenía hambre así que apuré el paso. Después de unos minutos ya estaba en casa.

En verdad no es una casa en el sentido mismo de la palabra, mejor sería usar la palabra "casona". Aunque no tiene un buen aspecto, el pasar de los años lo ha desgastado y mucho. Tiene unos dos pisos. En el primero se encuentra la pequeña sala, junto a esta se encuentra la cocina, que tampoco es muy grande, y un baño. En el segundo se encontraba mi cuarto, el cuarto de mis padres y un cuarto que sirve como almacén.

Estaba en la puerta de mi casa y lograba escuchar voces, de seguro serán mis padres. Me quité los audífonos y los guarde en mi mochila. Abrí la puerta.

-¿¡Como que no hay dinero para las deudas!? ¡Tú debías conseguir el maldito dinero!- Exclamó mi madre.

-¡Pues he hecho todo lo posible, pero no he logrado conseguir tu maldito dinero!- Repuso mi padre.

Mis padres siguen discutiendo con el problema del dinero. Ya es el pan de cada día y, realmente, ya me estoy acostumbrando. Que yo supiera la pesca no iba bien, de alguna manera los Pokémon que solía cazar mi padre ya no aparecían y como no pescaba lo que pedía le daban menos dinero. MI madre ya se había vuelto ama de casa.

Yo intente pasar de largo, pero mis padres se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y me dijeron que me siente en la mesa. Tenía miedo de lo que iba a pasar, nunca termina en nada bueno este tipo de conversaciones.

-Hijo, debemos decirte algo- Dijo mi madre.

-Así es- Dijo mi padre.

-Hijo, sabes que tenemos cada vez más deudas- Dijo mi madre.

-Así que decidimos hacer algunos recortes- Dijo mi padre.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunté algo preocupado.

-Decidimos quitar el internet- Dijo mi padre.

-¡¿Por qué?! El internet es necesario para hacer mis tareas.

-Lo siento, pero ya verás cómo hacer tu tarea- Dijo mi padre.

Estaba tan enojado, furioso, frustrado y todos los adjetivos que se le parezcan, que ya no quería comer mi almuerzo. Subí rápidamente a mi cuarto, y como era de esperar, mis padres me siguieron, pero cerré mi puerta. Intentaron abrirla pero fue en vano.

"¡Mierda!, uno de los pocos lujos que tengo y ahora solo me queda la televisión. Aunque solo fuesen de 0.5 GB era mejor a que nada"

-¡Abre la puerta! ¡O ya verás que te podemos hacer!- Exclamaron ambos.

Después de tantas amenazan que quedaron en el aire... se fueron. En el silencio que hubo después me puse a pensar:

-¿Por qué me tiene que suceder esto a mí? ¡Porque! ¡Porque! ¡Porque! ¡Porque!

 _Mi cuarto... el único lugar donde se me olvidan mis problemas... más o menos._

¡Un lugar donde se me permite escuchar música, porque mis padres no pensaron que usaría a diestra y siniestra mi MP3! ¡Un lugar donde puedo ver televisión en mi televisor de 14 pulgadas! ¡Un lugar en donde me siento libre de decir lo que quiera! ¡Un lugar... donde se me olvidan... los problemas...!

Un pequeño cuarto con una cama de una plaza; un estante de madera donde organizo mis cuadernos y está a la derecha de mi cama, que ya está sucumbiendo al efecto de las termitas; un viejo guardarropa (sí, adivinaron, también es de madera y también las termitas están allí) y una pequeña mesa de noche.

Volviendo otra vez al presente, decidí escuchar un poco de música para calmarme. Era lo único que podía hacer por el momento, pero hubo un momento que ya me aburrí. A fin de cuentas... no se puede estar escuchando música todo el día, ¿verdad? Conecté el cable de la televisión. ¡Genial con mi televisor de 14 pulgadas! y me puse a navegar por los canales.

-Un choque en la interestatal produjo un saldo de muertos de...- Cambio de canal.

-Después de 3 años de búsqueda se captura al Remont. Se le acusa por...- Cambio de canal.

Luego de estar cambiando por unos minutos encuentro algo que ver en la televisión: un maratón de las películas de Pokémon.

-¡Bien! Maratón de las películas de Pokémon, aunque ya va por la cuarta... ¡qué más da!

Ya estaba en mitad de la sexta película cuando mi madre me llamó, era hora de cenar.

-¡Rayos!, no quiero bajar, ¿qué sermón me van a dar mis padres? Porque estoy seguro de que lo van a hacer.

Pero el hambre me aquejaba terriblemente, por no comer mi almuerzo. ¡Maldita sea! Porque no comí el almuerzo. No tenía más opciones, debía de bajar. Escuché que mi madre me llamaba, pero esta vez era más insistente.

-¡Hijo, ya es hora de cenar!- Dijo mi madre.

Sé que ellos aprovecharían la oportunidad de hablar conmigo. Bajé las escaleras y me senté en la mesa. Mi padre me observaba y mi madre sirvió los platos.

La cena era un Magikarp frito con algo de arroz. Fue una cena muy silenciosa, ya cuando dejaban los platos en la cocina mis padres me llamaron.

"Rayos" pensé.

Ya estábamos todos sentados en la mesa. Mi padre comenzó:

-Hijo, sé que debíamos consultártelo, pero tú también sabes que debemos pagar las deudas- Adujo mi padre.

-Debes entender que hicimos este sacrificio para poder pagar tu escuela- Completó mi madre.

-Entiendo, pero ahora será más difícil hacer una tarea- Respondí

-Tendrás que ir a una biblioteca- Respondió mi padre.

-Como si los libros de la biblioteca estuviesen actualizados- Respondí a modo de reproche.

Al parecer mi padre estaba perdiendo la paciencia y mi madre intentaba calmarlo, pero no fue suficiente.

-¡YA NO HAY NADA DE QUE HABLAR! ¡Se terminó la conversación!- Vociferó mi padre.

-Cariño, se más comprensivo- Le dijo a mi padre

-Entendemos que no te gusta estar en esta situación, pero debes entender que comprendemos-Me dijo mi madre.

Hubo un momento de silencio, yo pensaba que ya me tenía que ir antes de que esto empeorase.

Así que otra vez volví a mi cuarto y lo cerré para que no entraran, otra vez en mi estado de decaimiento me puse a escuchar música. Mi padre de nuevo me amenazó, pero esta vez se fue apenas unos minutos. Después de todo lo que paso me puse otra vez a reflexionar.

-La balanza de la vida esta desequilibrada... espero que este algún día este se equilibre- Dije lentamente -¡Espero que ese día no demore mucho en llegar!

Como no tenía otra cosa que hacer, aliste mis cuadernos para mañana. Me di cuenta que mañana tocaba literatura.

"¡Maldita sea, odio este curso!, espero que mañana no toque un tema aburrido para que no me quede dormido en su hora" Después de un rato me dije "Al fin de cuentas su clase es aburrida, de modo que me dormiré"

Y sí, tengo clases los sábados. Es un suplicio pero... ¿qué puedo hacer? Caballero nomás, a acostarse temprano para la mañana siguiente.

Deje cargando mi MP3 e intentando olvidar lo que paso este día y me puse una pijama. Mierda, como era mi vida a solo los catorce años.

Me tiré de pecho a la cama y me puse a reflexionar.

-A mal tiempo, buena cara- Dije riéndome de lo que había dicho. Y con eso logré dormirme.

 **Mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste y que me animen a seguir escribiendo los siguientes capítulos.**


	2. Preguntas

**Bueno... no sé si seguirén leyendo mi fanfic, pero yo seguiré subiendo capítulos.**

* * *

Ya era de mañana, así que me levante, bajé las escaleras y me fui al comedor. Mi madre preparaba el desayuno y me di cuenta de que mi padre no estaba.

-Madre, ¿mi padre ya salió?- Dije esto mientras pensaba en las posibilidades de que mi padre hubiese conseguido otro empleo en una sola noche.

-Así es- Respondió rápidamente -¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Solo es por curiosidad.

"Me pregunto por qué mi padre salió temprano"

Mi madre me avisaba que tenía que salir o si no llegaría tarde a la escuela. Me cambié rápidamente el pijama, cargué mi mochila y cuando salí todavía seguía pensado en lo que paso ayer.

Solo había Pokémon en el parque, y al parecer estaban jugando quién sabe qué.

"¿Es que siempre debe de haber alguien jugando en el parque sean niños o Pokémon?" Me pregunté a mí mismo.

Por cierto, mi escuela tiene unos tres pisos. En el primer piso se encontraba todos los grados primaria, en el segundo se encontraba todo los grados de secundaria y en el tercero se encontraba los almacenes donde se guardan tizas, libros, motas y más cosas de ese tipo.

Apuré el paso porque pensaba que iba tarde, sin embargo había llegado un poco antes así que me senté y me encontré con José.

-Estoy triste tío.

-¿Porque Nate?

-Me quitaron el internet y ahora como voy a pasar el tiempo... no puedo escuchar música todo el día.

-¿Sabes por qué?

-Según mi madre me contó, mi padre ya no pesca tanto como antes y por eso le pagan menos y por eso me quitó el internet :C

-Algo parecido me pasó a mí.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, en cambia mis padres crían Pokémon para venderlos. Un día todititos se escaparon pero tenemos la suerte de tener algo de dinero guardado... Me parece que algo raro está sucediendo.

El timbre empezó a sonar.

-Después continuamos con esta conversación- Me dijo José

"¡Rayos! Se ponía interesante la conversación y comienza la clase".

Y el primer curso que tocaba era literatura ¡Doble rayos! Odio ese curso, me resulta difícil tener que aprender a todos esos tíos que ya han muerto o aprenderme sus obras.

Ya faltaba poco para el recreo, pero no podía soportar más... me quedé dormido. Intentaba no hacerlo, pero me era muy aburrido aprender sobre el vanguardismo. No había pasado un minuto cuando el profesor me vio.

-Sr. Nate, ¿está entre nosotros?- Preguntó pícaramente el profesor.

-Sí, yes, yeah. Vivito y coleando- Me desperté rápidamente e hice como si nada hubiese pasado.

Se rieron todos del salón. El profesor se molestó y me preguntó qué es el vanguardismo.

"Rayos" me dije a mí mismo "¿Que será esa cosa?"

-Relativo a la Vanguardia- Respondí.

Otro mar de carcajadas se llenó en el salón.

-¡NO!- Dijo con enojo -Es el conjunto de movimientos, tendencias artísticas y literarias de carácter renovador que surgieron a principios del siglo xx-

-Acaso saco eso de Wikipedia, profesor- respondí de manera altanera.

-¡Es todo Sr. Nate!, se consiguió un pase a la oficina del director.

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Bueno... teníamos que dirigirnos hacia la oficina del director. Empecé a caminar y me dirigí al baño, luego bajé por las escaleras, caminé por el patio. Mientras caminaba hacia la oficina, todavía seguía pensando en lo de la mañana.

"¿Por qué mi padre salió temprano?"

Llegué a la susodicha oficina, abrí la puerta y entré. El director me recibió y me invitó a tomar asiento. Al parecer, ya veía que iba a estar en su oficina.

El director era una persona alta y corpulento, también se decía que era amable... eso ya lo íbamos a ver.

-¿Supondré que el que te envió aquí es el profesor de literatura, verdad?- Preguntó el Director

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-Ya era cuestión de tiempo. Se escuchaba que el profesor alzaba la voz cada sábado.

-Bueno... es cierto.

De su escritorio sacó un fólder y sacó unos papeles.

-Tienes un buen promedio en el área de matemáticas, pero en el área de comunicación estás de los peor.

-Bueno... No soy perfecto. Intento por lo menos aprobar.

El director dio un resoplido.

-Solo porque eres un alumno sobresaliente en matemáticas no significa que no te guste la literatura- Adujo el Director

-Pero es aburrida, tienes que aprender nombres de personas que ya ni siquiera existen. Y no tengo interés en algún autor en especial- Respondí

-Solo voy a dejar una notificación a tus padres, ¿está bien?

-Gracias. Es mejor que quedarse en detención.

Saco un papelillo el cual firmó y me lo dio en la mano.

-Ahora ya puedes salir-Dijo el director.

A la mierda con eso de las notificaciones, al salir simplemente lo rompí y lo bote a un tacho. Ya era recreo cuando salí.

-¡Ey!- Escuche que José me llamaba.

-Hola caracola-Respondí

-¿Que pasó, hombre? Tú no te comportas así.

-Creo que ya estaba harto de ser yo mismo... En fin, ¿seguimos con la conversación de la mañana?

Nos fuimos a nuestro salón y buscamos unas sillas que estuviesen juntas y desocupadas. Nos sentamos en la última fila.

-Cómo te dije, algo raro debe estar sucediendo. Conversé con algunos y también me cuentan lo mismo.

-¿De verdad? ¿No me estáis bromeando?

-Es todo verdad, pero... mira te voy a contar una idea disparatada.

-Cuenta, estoy todo oídos.

-¿Tú crees que es que Arceus que se enojó?

-¿El que apareció en la película doce de Pokémon?

-Sí, ese mismo.

-Pero... ¿por qué lo haría?

-Ni idea- Respondió José.

Otra vez sonó el timbre, anunciando que ya terminó el recreo.

-Bueno... hasta luego- Terminó José

Se sentó es su silla y yo también hice lo mismo. No paso mucho después de eso, así que me saltaré hasta la hora de salida. Tocó el timbre y todos salieron como locos, incluyéndome.

Como de costumbre me puse mi MP3 con los audífonos. Llegué por el parque y esta vez vi niños jugando con sus Pokémon: Zigzagoon, Poochyena, Eevee, Vulpix era algunos de los Pokémon que podía reconocer, ya que no me había entrenado para ser maestro Pokémon.

-Ayer estaban jugando en el parque y ahora jugando con sus Pokémon... qué vida más envidiable.

 _-Deja de lamentarte de cosas que no tienes._

-Genial, ahora estoy hablando solo- Dije amargamente -Que tan bajo he caído para que me suceda esto.

 _-¡Cállate! Al fin de cuentas eres..._

-Tú mismo, si ya lo sé. Podríamos dejar de hablar antes de que alguien nos vea

 _-¡Pero si tú mismo eres el que me ha imaginado!_

-¡Genial, lo que me faltaba! ¿Mi subconsciente acaso trata de trolearme?

- _¡Ya te dije que eres tú el que me esta imaginando!_

Sí, realmente necesito más amigos de carne y hueso.

-¡Entonces voy a dejar de imaginarte!, aunque sea hasta que llegue a casa.

No me había dado cuenta... los chicos del parque ya estaban viendo mi conversación. Se partieron a carcajadas al verme hablar conmigo mismo. Intente irme rápidamente.

"No te pongos a llorar. Te verás como un marica si empiezas a llorar" Me dije mientras corría.

Luego de salir de esa escena intente tranquilizarme. Me di cuenta que tenía unas pocas lágrimas en mis ojos así que me las sequé.

 _Mierda, como era mi vida._

Luego me puse mis audífonos y me dirigí a casa. Estuve algo decaído mientras seguía el trayecto a mi casa, pero algo me sacó de ese estado.

-¡Ladrón!- gritó una mujer.

Para mí mala suerte me encontraba divagando sobre lo que me dijo José. El ladrón se me acercó y me puso un cuchillo en la garganta.

-¡Atrás!- Gritó con un cierto miedo en su voz-¡O mato al chico!

Por alguna razón no tuve miedo, pero había muchas personas y todos estaban estremecidos. Eso me dio una sensación de inseguridad, por suerte alguien tuvo el coraje de atacarlo, el sujeto se abalanzó y ladrón se cayó. La policía se movió rápidamente (por cierto, ¿cuando aparecieron?), le pusieron las esposas y lo llevaron a un carro de policía que estaba cerca.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el policía -No es una experiencia que un chico de tu edad quisiera experimentar.

-Sí... me encuentro bien.

El policía se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa pero yo me negué. El policía me dejó y el tumulto de gente que se había formado se dispersó.

"Mierda, que cerca de morir estuve"

Me ajusté los audífonos y comencé a caminar otra vez a mi casa. Seguía pensado en lo que me había José.

"¿Tú crees que es que Arceus que se enojó?"

Estaba al frente de mi casa por lo que me saque mis audífonos, al quitármelos escuche el estruendo de una pelea.


	3. Más preguntas

Me apuré al abrir la puerta. Quería saber lo que estaba pasando adentro de mi casa. ¡Rayos! No podía creer lo que estaba pasando... Mi madre estaba siendo golpeada por mi padre. No sé por qué pasaba esto pero debía hacer algo lo único que me pasó por la mente es enfrentármelo.

-Hijo no te metas con él, ¡esta borracho!

-No engañes al chico, estoy más sobrio que nunca.

Y con eso mi padre me dio un golpe directo en la cara. Me caí y note como mi nariz comenzaba a sangrar.

-¡Basta!- Grito mi madre que estaba empezando a llorar -¡Deja a nuestro hijo fuera de esto!

"Mierda y más mierda, ¡como rayos se atrevió a hacerme esto!"

-¡VETE A TU CUARTO, Nate!- Dijeron ambos al unísono.

Me levanté poco a poco e hice caso, ya que veía que no iba a hacer nada más que estorbar.

Subí a mi cuarto mientras me tocaba mi nariz que me dolía.

"¿Por qué me hizo esto? ¡Por qué!"

Ya estando en la tranquilidad de mi cuarto me puse a pensar sobre lo que ocurrió. Pensé que mis padres se divorciarían o que mi padre tal vez la matase, pero yo mismo no me creí lo último que dije. Me seguía doliendo la nariz así que me tome una aspirina. Creo que era pasada pero, ¿acaso me pondría de lo que ya estaba?

Otra vez me quede sin almuerzo y tendría que esperar hasta la cena así que tenía que tenía que matar el tiempo. Como no tenía internet, me puse escuchar algo de música, luego me harté y vi televisión, otra vez me harté y me puse otra vez a escuchar música y otra vez cambié y cambié y cambié hasta que llegó la hora de cenar.

La cena fue muy silenciosa, como la de ayer, así que comí lo más rápido posible y me fui a mi cuarto. Esta vez mis padres no me detuvieron. Cuando llegué deje cargando mi MP3 para mañana, aunque no me tocase escuela, ¡yee! Me puse a dormir intentando olvidar lo que pasó esta terrible noche.

Estaba en un camino rodeado de bastantes árboles. Se notaba que era de era de madrugada y era una especie de fantasma, lo cual era raro a menos que sea un sueño. Sí, debo estar en un sueño. Sin saber porque estaba allí, decidí dar unas vueltas y me encontré con un grupo de Pokémon, demasiados Pokémon. Parecían estar rodeando algo.

Empecé a acercarme lentamente y los Pokémon se alejaron, como si supieran que yo estuviese allí.

-Qué raro... ¿cómo rayos saben que estoy aquí?

Empecé a acercarme y lo primero que noté es que era un cuerpo. Eso me sobresaltó pero a la vez llamó mi atención... No hay muchas personas que mueren por este pueblo.

"¿Quién podría ser?"

Con paso lento me acerqué. Era joven... no pasaría de los veinte años. Tenía una tez clara, un cabello largo y despeinado, pantalones color piqué y un polo de color azul. Noté también que había sido baleado... unos dos agujeros se podían ver pero no había el menor rastro de sangre, como si ya hubiera pasado tiempo desde que le dispararon. Los Pokémon se acercaban otra vez y se notaba en sus rostros que tenían miedo.

-Supondré que con este tipo de cosas los Pokémon desconfíen más en los humanos. Pero me pregunto ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mataron a este hombre?

Un Torchic empezó, en vano, a picotearme la pierna.

-Sí... mejor es que me vaya. Quién sabe cuándo se vayan a poner agresivos.

 _-¿Pero por qué tanto miedo? ¡Eres un fantasma!_

"¡Genial!, y pensé que solo porque estoy en un sueño no te imaginaría"

No me respondió.

-¡Mejor para mí!

Después de dar muchas vueltas por el bosque, logré salir pero no sabía en qué pueblo me encontraba. Caminé por sus calles y me di con la sorpresa de que encontré mi casa.

"Pero que hace mi casa acá"

Sin saber por qué, me dirigí a casa. Llegue a la puerta y recordé que no tenía la llave.

"Y ahora como entro... ¡Pero qué digo! Si soy un fantasma, debería simplemente atravesarlo"

Y efectivamente, solo bastó con pasarlo, como si no estuviera. Me subí a mi cuarto y me observé acurrucado en mi cama. En el momento que me acercaba a mí mismo, noté que me absorbía algo... como si fuera un agujero negro y yo me uní conmigo mismo y justo en ese momento me levanté.

Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y estaba temblando.

"¡Mierda!, que sueño más loco ¿Acaso es esto lo que consigo por tomarme unas aspirinas pasadas?"

Vi el reloj de mi cuarto e indicaba que eran las cinco de la mañana.

-¡Rayos! Nunca me he levantado tan temprano.

Después de unos segundos me pregunté.

-¿Será verdad lo que habré visto?, pero por el momento... ¡Qué hago!

No podía hacer mucho, así que saque mi MP3 y empecé a escuchar algo de música hasta que mis padres se levantasen.

Aún sentado en mi cama, me puse a pensar sobre lo ocurrido. Solo era un sueño lo que vi... pero nunca había tenido ese tipo de sueños y así de lúcidos tampoco. Como estaba aburrido estando quieto, empecé a moverme por el cuarto.

Abrí las cortinas, no había un sol demasiado fuerte que digamos. Miré otra vez el reloj y me di con la sorpresa de que ya eran las seis.

"¡Guau! ¡Tan rápido pasa el tiempo!, pero... es imposible, a menos que esto..."

Me desperté y supuse que ya estaba despierto de verdad.

-Sea un sueño... ¡Ja! Debí terminar esa frase en el sueño. Ahora que estoy aquí, ¿qué hora es?

Miré el reloj e indicaba que son las ocho de la mañana. Mis padres acostumbran a comprar comida para la semana por estas horas, así que estoy solo por unas horas.

Empecé por ir al baño para orinar. En el polvoriento espejo del baño busque algún moretón o algo parecido resultado de la riña entre mi padre y yo... y encontré un pequeño moretón. No parecía estar tan mal, supongo que se habrá mejorado para el día siguiente. Luego me dirigí al cuarto de mis padres para curiosear entre sus cosas.

Era un cuarto no muy grande, cama de dos plazas, una mesa de noche, un armario de madera de mediano tamaño, un baúl de madera como esos que tienen los piratas y un televisor un poco más grande que el mío.

Abrí el baúl y rebusqué con la esperanza de encontrar algo nuevo... y lo hice.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Un par de pistolas! ¿Tendrán munición?

Abrí la ventana, apunte y presioné el gatillo... no hubo ningún disparo. Repetí el procedimiento con la otra pistola y esta vez sí disparó. Aunque el ruido que produjo no fue tan fuerte, fue lo suficiente para asustar a unos Pokémon que empezaron a correr despavoridos hacia el bosque.

"Mejor guardo esta..."

Use la otra para imaginarme que soy de esos pistoleros del viejo (¿o era lejano?) oeste.

-¡Bam! ¡Bam! , Jeje. Parezco como un niño...

- _¡Deja ya de jugar!_

-¡¿Y quién rayos eres?!

- _¡Soy tu subconsciente!_

-¿Y se podría saber por qué me pides que deje de jugar?

- _¡Porque tengo hambre!_

-¡Yo soy el que debería decir eso! ¡Además, yo soy el que toma las decisiones!

Como esperaba, no me respondió.

Respiré y exhalé profundo. Debo dejar esto... quién sabe cuándo llegarán mis padres.

Guarde las dos pistolas, salí del cuarto de mis padres y me dirigí a la cocina. Tal vez mis padres se demorarían en llegar así que preferí preparar mi desayuno: Un pan con algo de mantequilla y un café es lo que me esperaba. Cuando terminaba de desayunar llegan mis padres y, como esperaba, estaban peleando.

MI madre le lanzaba insultos pero mi padre no le respondía. Él parecía estar aguantándose.

-¡Respóndeme de una vez! ¡Acaso vas a estar así todo el día!

Siguieron su camino y me vieron que terminaba de desayunar, aunque siguieron como si yo no estuviese para ellos. Dejaron todas las bolsas y se dirigieron al piso de arriba.

-¡Rayos!, cuanto tiempo piensan estar así. Parece que este problema nunca se va a acabar.

Sin nada más que hacer, me dirigí a mi cuarto y prendí la televisión. Puse el canal de noticias.

-Noticias matutinas con Reggiardo Mazaretti.

-Buenas a toda la gente. Empecemos con nuestra primera noticia. Al parecer Remont, el que había sido capturado hace algunos días, ha escapado mientras lo transportaban hacia un centro penitenciario. Esperemos que se le vuelva a capturar otra vez. Si tiene alguna información de su paradero se puede comunicar con las autoridades llamando al...-Apague la televisión.

Por cierto ¿Por qué será tan buscado ese tío? No puedo buscarlo en internet porque no tengo :C y tampoco puedo comprar un maldito periódico. Tal vez sea un asesino en serie o tal vez un narcotraficante... Muchas cosas pudo haber sido él. Otra vez prendí la televisión.

Seguía el tal Reggiardo Mazaretti así que decidí cambiar de canal, pero no estaba dando nada bueno que digamos así que decidí apagar otra vez la televisión.

"¿Y ahora qué hago?"

Todavía se podía escuchar la pelea entre mi madre y padre. Me preguntaba como rayos pueden encontrar palabras después de tanta discusión. Consulté con el reloj para saber la hora.

"Con que son las nueve de la mañana, ¿no es así?... lo único que me atormenta por el momento es... ¡Como rayos voy a pasar el día!


	4. Matando el día

**¡Rayos!, ya comenzaron las clases ¡Ahora tendre menos tiempo para escribir! En fin... haré un intento**

Sin nada más que hacer opté por salir afuera, ¿qué más podrías hacer en casa?, además de escuchar música. A esta hora en la televisión no pasa nada más que noticieros.

Cogí mis llaves y salí, pero me detuve en la puerta. Una duda me asaltó.

"¿De verdad que piensas hacer allá afuera?"

Aunque luego se me vino otro pensamiento.

 _"Será mejor que quedarte en tu casa escuchando a tus padres discutir"_

Aunque sea ya me apoya en algo mi subconsciente... Volví en sí y abrí la puerta. Paso a paso me iba alejando de mi casa, me dirigí a un pequeño mercado que estaba cerca de mi casa. Uno pequeño nomás, algo pintoresco y era tan antiguo como la vida de este pueblo.

Intenté buscar un quiosco que venda periódicos pero fue en vano, a todas los puestos que iba decían que ya se acabó los periódicos.

-¡Como se van a acabar los periódicos tan temprano, señor!

-¡Acaso no sabes lo que está pasando, niñato! ¡La imprenta ya no tiene tanto papel! - Respondió el viejo vendedor de periódicos.

Yo al principio me quede sorprendido ¡Que rayos pasaba!

-¡Ey! ¿En que piensas?

-¿Yo? Nada...

-Y dime... ¿realmente sabes lo que esta sucediendo en estos momentos?

-No.

-Pero antes de informarte tengo una pregunta... ¿Acaso de vez en cuando ves los noticieros?

-Realmente... no.

-¿Acaso no tienes televisión?

-No- Mentí.

-¿Enserio? ¿Ni de los pequeños? Tu familia debe estar nadando en la pobreza.

Fue un comentario algo áspero pero era cierto... creo.

-Bueno, basta ¿Me va a hablar sobre qué está pasando?

-Para empezar, este pueblo y los que están por alrededor sufren de una sequía que afectan los recursos básicos como el papel y la mayoría de plantas pero a las bayas no ¡Suertudos son los Pokémon!, pero no tanto porque nosotros nos vamos a alimentar más de ellos... pero será por un pequeño lapso de cuatro meses, quizás seis pero no más .Además que la gente se va a poner en un plan de locos para autoabastecerse cuando se den cuenta de que el problema no es tan simple. Esperemos que esta problemática se resuelva en poco tiempo.

-Un momento, ¿cómo sabe usted tanto de esto y cómo es que a la gente no se están preocupando del problema?

-Primero, cada mañana que me levanto para vender mis periódicos me tomo la molestia de robarme uno para mí y leerlo detenidamente. Lo segundo, realmente la gente no se preocupa, piensan que va a ser pasajero pero creo, por instinto, que no va a ser así.

-Ya me mareo de tanta cháchara.

-Resumiendo, hay una sequía, leo mucho y a la gente cree que se va a resolver la sequía en poco tiempo.

-Bueno... Pero ¿por qué cree que pasa esto?

-Yo, ni idea. Pero tengo una suposición.

-A ver, cuéntemela.

-Acompañame.

El viejo me pidió que entre a su quiosco. Me pidió que me sentase en suelo.

-¡Ay! Que no puedo estar mucho tiempo de pie.

Se sentó en una silla y vi en su cara un gesto de alivio. Yo estuve un momento callado hasta que él tomó la palabra.

-Comencemos con mis suposiciones. Tal vez, debe ser obra de algún Pokémon legendario...

-Ahí vamos, me va a decir que pudo ser Arceus...

-Para empezar, ese Pokémon todavía está dormido en su propia dimensión por lo que no puede tener alguna relación con la sequía a menos que... No, no lo creo

-¿No cree en qué?

-Que Arceus haya llegado a nuestro mundo. Tendría que haber pasado un acontecimiento enorme. Sigamos. Debe ser obra de un Pokémon que puede afectar como Moltres, Zapdos o Articuno, pero no pudieron ser ellos porque si ellos estuviesen luchando se hubiese alterado el clima mundial y solo afecta a esta región. Tal vez Meow pero no le veo el caso realmente ni tampoco a los demás Pokémon legendarios. Lo mejor que se me ocurre es un plan controvertido del estado como la operación Paperclip, el proyecto 4.1, el agente naranja o el proyecto **MK ULTRA**.

-Resumiendo lo dicho por usted, ¿podría ser experimentos del estado?

-Lo más probable, aunque creo que sea una idea disparatada- Comenzó a reírse fuertemente.

-Por cierto, ¿sabe quién es Remont?

-Ahh... ese sujeto. Lo único que se sabe de él que es un científico que hizo experimentos con los Pokémon.

-¿Y por eso lo mandaron a la cárcel? Además, ¿qué quería averiguar?

-Ni idea. Intentaron preguntarle pero no dijo nada. Se dice que intentaron extorsionarlo pero son solo rumores.

-Bueno, gracias por todo. Pero antes de irme quisiera saber por qué me dijo todo eso.

-Bueno hijo...

-¡Yo no soy su hijo!

El viejo me miró y dio un resoplido.

-No te lo digo de verdad. Es que tú eres hijo de tus padres, es por eso que te llamo hijo.

-No entendí nada.

-En fin, con respecto a tu pregunta. La verdad es que soy un hombre algo reservado pero cuando tengo la oportunidad me explayo, como lograsteis ver.

-Creo que sería escuchado.

Empezó a reírse y logró contagiarme.

-Sí, sí, tienes la razón-Contestó él -Creo que ya deberías irte, supongo que tendrás mejores cosas que hacer que hablar con un viejo.

-En verdad... no.

-¿Y que podría hablar contigo?, lo único que creo que te interesaría son los temas de conspiración pero me detendrás cada dos por tres para preguntarme por los términos que de seguro un chico de tu edad no conocerá.

-Bueno... gracias.

Salí del quiosco. Que buena conversación tuve con aquel viejo y aclaró, de paso, algunas de mis dudas aunque no una.

"¿Que quería averiguar Remont con la experimentación con los Pokémon?"

Ya dejé de lado esa pregunta. Aprovechando que estaba fuera decidí si lo que vi en mi sueño que tuve hoy era verdad o no.

Me enrumbé hacia el único camino de tierra que conocía, en el camino me preguntaba cuál sería la hora. Intenté mirar al sol y desde su posición en el cielo saber aproximadamente que hora es. Según mis cálculos debería ser entre las once y doce de la mañana.

Llegué al inicio del camino. Sabía que me esperaría una tarde larga para encontrar el cuerpo y además faltase que se hallase descompuesto. Un escalofrió me recorrió al solo pensar en un cadáver.

 _-¡Pero que ya habías visto uno en tus sueños!_

-Si pero yo me refiero a uno descompuesto.

 _-Bueno... ahora sí._

Seguí el camino y buscaba entre los matorrales y plantas que había cerca. Luego de tanta búsqueda decidí que era necesario adentrame más al bosque para encontrar alguna respuesta. Mientras buscaba me cayó algo en la cabeza.

-¡Au!

Cerré los ojos por un momento y los volví a abrir. Me di cuenta que lo que me había caído a la cabeza era una baya, más grande de lo normal, de color azul además su textura era muy dura.

-¡Ya veo porque me dolió!

Me seguí adentrando porque los lugares se me hacían familiares y después de bastante tiempo buscando lo encontré, pero no como yo lo esperaba... Había una flor de petalos blancos en su lugar.

-¡Pero esta bien el lugar! ¡Aún lo recuerdo todo! ¡Sí era aquí!

La flor ya estaba bastante crecida, como si hubiese pasado bastante tiempo.

-¡Nada tiene sentido!

Otra vez me dirigí al camino para dirigirme en casa, decepcionado de no encontrar respuestas. Caminé y me encontré en el mismo sitio donde estaba la flor.

-¡Que! ¡Esto es imposible!

Corrí en la otra dirección y pasó lo mismo.

-¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando...! A menos que sea un...

Abrí los ojos, me encontraba tirado en la tierra, algunos Pokémon que estaban viéndome se asustaron y corrieron.

-...sueño. Realmente parece una ironía que me haya vuelto a suceder esto otra vez.

Me levante y me di cuenta que ya era de noche además de tener mucha hambre.

-¡Mierda! Y justo cuando creí que no podría ser peor. Mis padres ya deben de haber llamado a la policía para mi búsqueda.

Me dirigí rápidamente a mi casa a todo correr. Ya estando al frente de ella me decidí calmar un poco y también buscar una excusa aunque no veía ninguna que me pudiese salvar de esta.

Abrí la puerta. Vi a mis padres discutir como de costumbre solo que esta vez se detuvieron al verme. Pensé que me iban a matar, que me iban a asesinar, que me iban a gritar de los más horrible pero no. Se acercaron a abrazarme, bueno solo mi madre.

-Hijo, no nos vuelvas a hacer esto- Dijo mi madre.

Se sentía raro. Después de ver tantos días a mis padres discutir y que mi madre todavía sacase una muestra de afecto me resultaba raro. Mi padre me observaba desde lejos, creo que estaba planeando algo.

-¿Por qué te habías ido?- Preguntó mi madre mientras acariciaba mi cara.

Mi padre vino, empujó a mi madre y me agarró de mi polo.

-¡Porque carajo te has ido!- Exclamó mi padre.

-¡Deja en paz a nuestro hijo!

No sé si fue instinto o si simplemente ya me había hartado, lo empujé.

-¡CREEN QUE ME GUSTA ESTAR VIÉNDOLOS TODO EL DÍA PELEAR! ¡ACASO CREEN QUE ME ES GRATO! Pues no, no me gusta.

Maldita sensibilidad.

Mi madre intentó acercarse, ya no podía resistir más. Tenía que irme. Nunca me gustaba estar en este tipo de situaciones.

 _Fui a mi cuarto. Solo allí estaría seguro... Solo allí me sentiría seguro._

Cerré la puerta con cerrojo... Y pensé que sería un día normal ¡Rayos!

 _-Se nota como te gusta equivocarte..._

-Realmente no es un buen momento.

 _-Sí, es mejor irse._

Aún tenía hambre... como quisiera haber comido algo. Sin nada más que hacer decidí guardar los cuadernos para mañana y poner a cargar mi MP3. Me tiré a la cama para dormir aunque sean las ocho.

\- Maldita sea, mañana será lunes.

E intenté dormir.


	5. Luca

**Disculpen por la demora, es que tuve que hacer un proyecto en grupo para el área de ciencias y tuve que hacer reuniones para hacer todo y me ha quitado mucho tiempo... En fin, he decidido que los capítulos de aquí en adelante sean más largos y también quiero hacer una aclaración: Como sabrán, para quienes han leído, combino el mundo Pokémon con el real.**

 **¡Por fin! Un summary digno. Considero que este capítulo estará un poco más interesante que los demás.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no es mío, es de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo.**

Otra vez tenía un sueño, realmente ya me estaba cansando de tenerlos, en donde veía a mis padres hablando pero no estaban en casa, estaban en alguna parte del bosque.

―Debemos evitar discutir cuando nuestro hijo este cerca― Dijo madre furiosa.

Mi madre cruzó los brazos y miró hacia mi padre esperando una respuesta.

―Lo intento, pero me es imposible actuar con calma con todas las deudas que tenemos― Respondió mi padre.

―Sí, pero debes hacer un intento... ¡Por Nate!

Ambos se abrazaron pero algo no cuadraba, mi padre no era tan amable (en estos últimos días no) además veía algo en el bolsillo del pantalón de mi padre, pero no lograba verlo porque estaba lejos. Seguí observando la escena e intenté acercarme y me asusté al ver lo que mi padre tenía en el bolsillo.

― ¡E-E-Es una pistola! ¡No! ¡No lo hagas, padre!

Mi padre sacó el arma, le apuntó y disparó... justo en el momento que disparó me desperté.

― ¡Mierda!... Acaso pasó o simplemente habrá sido una pesadilla.

Obviamente al principio creí que se trataba de una pesadilla pero, solo para estar seguro, decidí comprobar si mis padres estaban en casa.

Abrí la puerta y no escuché nada, esto ya me daba una mala espina. Me dirigí al cuarto de mis padres y pegue el oído a la puerta para escuchar si estaban roncando o algo.

No escuchaba nada...

Lo único que me quedaba para comprobar si es que estaban en el cuarto era hacer ruido para que se levantasen. Puse un plan en marcha, me dirigí a la cocina, agarré unos platos y los rompí... No hubo respuesta.

― ¡No! ¡No puede ser verdad!... Entonces lo que vi debió ser real, pero es imposible... ¡Solo era un sueño!

Debía huir, pero antes tenía que comer algo. Me moría, literalmente, de hambre. Busqué en la alacena y logré encontrar un paquete de galletas, bendije mi suerte y empecé a comerlas rápidamente.

Luego de terminar con las galletas subí al cuarto de mis padres e intenté abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrado con llave. Bajé a la cocina y agarré un sartén, me dirigí otra vez hacía la puerta de mis padres y empecé a golpearla. Después de un minuto de golpearla, no mostraba signos de debilitamiento así que decidí darle una patada con todas mis fuerzas... y funcionó, aunque me dolió la pierna después de unos segundos.

Como me temía, mis padres no estaban. Ahora tenía que comprobar una cosa más, abrí el baúl en busca de las pistolas que tenía mi padre... y solo encontré una.

― ¡No, mierda! ¡NO!

Todo lo que vi en mi sueño debió ser real. No me lo creía pero todo apuntaba a ser verdad, debía escapar pero... ¿a dónde?... No importaba, cualquier lugar será mejor que este.

Miré la pistola que tenía a la mano.

― Será mejor que la lleve...

Disiparé al techo para saber si tenía munición... nada. Busqué profundamente en el baúl para ver si había algunas balas y las encontré, las agarré y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto. Agarré mi mochila y saqué los cuadernos que había en ella, puse la pistola junto con las balas y encima puse la poca ropa que tenía y mi MP3 con su cargador, lo más probable es que no lo usaría pero prefería llevármelo.

― Bueno... nunca espere que este día llegase, pero debo hacerlo.

Un momento de silencio por mi madre que, supongo, está muerta... Miré la hora al salir, era las doce con cuarto. Bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta. Se había formado una densa niebla por toda la casa y, he de suponer, por todo el pueblo.

― Debe ser porque estamos cerca al mar...

Escuche el sonido de unos pasos. Debía ser él... debía ser el asesino de mi madre... Se me vino un ataque de furia pero logré controlarme, preferí huir a que luchar contra mi padre; él tenía un arma cargada mientras que yo no.

Corrí en dirección en donde creí que estaba el bosque, al parecer, él logró escucharme porque disparó contra mí, tal vez pensando en que era un ladrón o algo peor...claro, eso era lo que quería pensar.

Ya lejos de la casa, me senté e intenté tranquilizarme, el corazón me latía tan fuerte que creí que se iba a salir. Miré hacia mí alrededor, la niebla estaba un poco menos densa así que me di cuenta de que estaba al borde de una colina y más abajo había un río.

― ¡Un poco más y me caía al río! ¡Qué suerte la mía!

Abrí la mochila y revisé si todas las cosas que había guardado están en su lugar. Busque la pistola y las balas.

― ¿Cómo se recargaba esta cosa?

Intente sacar como sea el cargador pero como no lograba mi objetivo decidí guardar todo y me puse a pensar sobre qué camino debería tomar. En el momento que me levantaba alguien me impactó y ambos empezamos a rodar por la colina.

― ¡Porque a mí! ― gritaba cuando estaba cayendo por la pendiente.

Seguíamos cayendo y luego hubo un momento en que me detuve, por suerte me había caído en la ribera del río pero el otro... no tanto; debió ser un Pokémon; sí, de eso estoy seguro; los colores que había reconocido en él eran el azul y el negro.

Por alguna razón, mi instinto me decía que tenía que rescatar a ese Pokémon.

 _― ¡Pero te vais a mojar!_

Por alguna razón, no le hice caso así que dejé mi mochila y me lancé al río. Fue algo difícil alcanzarlo porque mi pierna me seguía doliendo pero ayudó el hecho de que nadaba a favor de la corriente. Lo agarré con uno de mis brazos y con mucho esfuerzo lo llevé a la ribera.

El frío que tenía era inmenso y además me encontraba más exhausto, sí que dormiría bien esta noche... Miré al Pokémon que había rescatado y me di cuenta que lo había visto en la portada de la película ocho junto con Mew pero no me recordaba su nombre, también me di cuenta que no poseía los pinchos que lo caracterizaba y además tenía algo interesante...

― Qué raro, ¿para qué necesita un sombrero un Pokémon?

Le quité el sombrero y lo miré con detenimiento. Parecía bastante usado y tenía un logo que no podía reconocer; decidí probármelo y me quedaba... qué casualidad. Miré otra vez al Pokémon.

― Me parece que este Pokémon es más grande que el de la película.

― _¡Obvio!, no todas las personas miden igual y eso se aplica también a los Pokémon... creo_

― Supongo que tienes la razón pero me parece mucho más grande; es más, creo que tiene mi misma altura.

Después de medirme con el Pokémon, me di con la sorpresa de que sí tenía mi misma altura. El Pokémon seguía inconsciente por lo que supuse que se habría ahogado... No iba a dejarlo morir. Mi esfuerzo por salvarlo habrá sido entonces en vano.

Puse mi cabeza en el pecho del Pokémon, aún se podían escuchar sus latidos pero eran débiles. Ya sabía qué hacer, vi suficientes películas para saber que se tienen que hacer en estos casos; puse mi mano sobre el centro del pecho y procedí a comprimir y también a darle respiración boca a boca, aunque me dio un poco de asco al principio. Luego de estar haciéndolo como por un minuto escuché que tosió y logró despertarse; al verme me golpeó en la cara y corrió.

Estaba tirado en el suelo y aún con el dolor que me produjo su golpe me dije: "Y después de tomarme tantas molestias... se levanta y me da un golpe..."

― _¡Que poético!_

― Cállate.

Pensándolo mejor, me pudo dar un golpe más fuerte pero no lo hizo, ¿por qué será? Tal vez simplemente para huir o tal vez simplemente habrá sido una reacción rápida, nunca lo sabré.

Me levanté y me di con la sorpresa de que el Pokémon que había salvado me observaba

― ¡Que quieres! ¡Acaso no te bastó con que haya salvado!

 **―** **Devuélvamelo ― Dijo el Pokémon.**

Tenía una voz algo grave el Pokémon.

― ¡No tengo nada tuyo!

 **―** **En eso se equivoca, tiene mi sombrero.**

― ¿Y si no lo quiero devolver?

 **―** **Entonces me veré en la posición de atacarlo.**

Esperen un momento... ¡El Pokémon me está hablando!... ¡Pero es imposible! A menos que esté... en sueño; no, no estoy soñando, sino ya me hubiese levantado.

― Espera.

 **―** **¿Qué pasa?**

― Antes que se le dé el sombrero, quiero preguntarle, ¿por qué lo quiere?

El Pokémon me miro de una manera diferente... no sé cómo decirlo, pareciera como si me odiase por hacerle la pregunta. Después de un tiempo me respondió:

 **―** **Es el último regalo que me dio mi entrenador...**

Se sentó y agachó su cabeza. No creo que lo haga... me equivoqué... empezó a llorar. No sabía que podía herir los sentimientos de un Pokémon tan fácilmente. Me acerqué lentamente hasta estar a su costado.

― Lo siento... no era mi intención...

 **―** **¡No! ¡No es su culpa! ¡Él me dijo que no debía ser débil!...**

Siguió llorando; su voz había cambiado ligeramente. Me compadecí de él... ¿o tal vez ella?

― Lo siento... de verdad... Mejor será que me vaya.

Me quité el sombrero y lo dejé a su costado. Me levanté para irme. ¡Maldita sea! , tenía frío por la culpa de la ropa mojada pero no podía quitarme la ropa, hubiera tenido más frío en ese caso. Camine de vuelta hacia donde había dejado mi mochila; mientras caminaba sentí que alguien me seguía pero al girarme no vi a nadie.

― Debe ser mi imaginación.

Sin embargo cada vez que seguía para adelante sentía esa sensación pero ya no volteaba, tenía que encontrar mi mochila o si no me congelaría.

Cuando por fin llegué a mi mochila, me abalancé contra ella, busque ropa y me cambie rápidamente. Cuando terminé de cambiarme noté que un par de ojos rojos que me observaba en un arbusto cercano.

― ¡Por qué me sigues!

El Pokémon salió, con una voltereta, de su escondite.

 **―** **¡Es que usted me salvó!**

Y dicho eso, se me acercó y me dio un abrazo, suerte que no tenía su pincho en el pecho o si no hubiera sido fatal. Un poco raro se sintió; no estaba acostumbrado a un abrazo de un Pokémon que midiera casi como yo.

 **―** **¡Gracias!**

Y aún más raro me parecía que me dijeran eso. Ya había pasado como un minuto cuando le dije:

― Eehh... ¿y cuando vas a dejar de abrazarme?

 **―** **Perdón ―** **me soltó y añadió ―** **. Los sentimientos me jugaron en contra.**

― Aun no entiendo algo...

 **―** **¿Que no entiende?**

― ¿Porque me dijo la verdad sobre el sombrero? ¿Por qué no simplemente me mentía?

 **―** **¿Qué es eso de mentir?**

― Estas de broma, ¿verdad?

― **No bromeo.**

― Te lo digo más tarde.

 **―** **¡Dígamelo ahora!**

―... es cuando una persona no dice la verdad.

 **―** **¡Pero por qué alguien haría eso!**

― ¡Bienvenido al mundo real! Aquí las personas mienten a diestra y siniestra y hay muchas razones por la cual alguien puede mentir.

 **―** **¿Cómo cuáles?**

 **―** Miedo, por necesidad, hay quienes lo hacen por cinismo y otros para ocultar los errores... en fin hay muchas más.

 **―** **¿Y usted me está mintiendo ahora?**

― No, es más, creo que era mejor que lo supieras.

Agarré mi mochila e hice el ademán de irme.

 **―** **¿A dónde va?**

― A cualquier parte.

 **―** **¿Por qué?**

― No debería interesarte...

 **―** **¡Pues si me interesa!**

― No sabría si decirte curioso o entrometido...

 **―** **Creo que sería "curiosa o entrometida"**

Ahora sabía que el Pokémon era hembra.

― ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres preguntona?

 **―** **Mi anterior entrenador me dijo muchas veces eso.**

― Fue un gusto conocerte, de verdad, pero ya tengo que irme.

Empecé a caminar pero a los pocos pasos que di ella exclamó:

 **―** **¡Quiero acompañarlo!...**

Yo volteé, sorprendido de lo que dijo.

― ¿De verdad?

Un sí tímido obtuve de la Lucario, me acerqué a ella. Mi primer Pokémon... y sin usar una pokebola.

Caminábamos por el bosque, yo todavía tenía la ropa mojada en mis brazos, y Lucario me preguntó:

 **―** **¿Que hace una persona por el bosque a estas horas? No es cazador, ¿verdad?**

― Bueno... ya que tú fuiste sincera conmigo te voy a contar la razón de por qué estoy en el bosque.

Le conté lo que me había pasado desde la relación conflictiva de mis padres hasta los sueños raros que tuve.

―... Y por eso me vi en la obligación de irme como pueda de mi casa y no, no soy cazador.

Noté un gesto de alivio en su cara cuando dije lo último.

 **―** **Me parece una historia muy triste... ¿quiere que le dé un abrazo?**

― Eehh... no gracias.

― **¿Porque al bosque?**

― En verdad eso no lo había pensado mucho, fue una decisión rápida.

 **―** **¿Acaso no le es extraño hablar con un Pokémon?**

― Sí y no.

 **―** **¿Cómo es eso?**

―Sí, en el sentido de que es algo raro hablar con un Pokémon porque hace parecer que uno esta solo pero no, porque... hay veces en que uno se siente muy solo y hablar con alguien, no importa quién, se siente tan liberador...

Creo que se me fue la lengua con esa última declaración aunque Lucario siguió como si no le importase lo que he dicho.

 **―** **Por cierto, ¿cuál es su nombre?-**

― Me llamo Nathan, aunque todos prefieren decirme Nate.

 **―** **¿Le pusieron el nombre o se hace llamar así?**

― Es porque así me pusieron mis padres

― **¿Y le gusta su nombre?**

― Bueno, si me gusta pero es que es un nombre raro para una persona de por acá.

 **―** **¿Pero por qué? No le veo problemas con el nombre.**

―No es eso, es que la gente no tiene nombres así por aquí. Por ejemplo la gente se familiariza con nombres como José, Carlos, Giancarlo, David, Felipe, Tomas... y más como esos, pero _Nathan_ suena algo raro para la gente del pueblo. Me pregunto por qué mis padres me habrán llamado así. Y ya que me has hecho bastantes preguntas, ahora es mi turno para hacerlas.

 **―** **Este bien, no le veo el problema.**

― Y tú, ¿qué Pokémon eres?

 **―** **¡Yo soy un Lucario!**

― ¿Tienes nombre?

― **¿Yo? En verdad... no tengo nombre. Mi anterior entrenador no me puso un mote.**

― ¡Pues ahora te pongo el mote de Luca!

 **―** **¡Es simplemente un diminutivo de mi especie!...**

― ¡Pues yo te pongo así!

 **―** **Está bien...**

― Por cierto... ¿cómo aprendiste a hablar?

 **―** **La verdad no tengo idea. Desde que tengo memoria siempre tuve la habilidad de hablar.**

"¿Caprichos de la naturaleza?" pensé.

Recordando que no tenía lugar donde dormir le pregunte a Luca:

― ¿Tendrás algún lugar donde podamos dormir tranquilos?

 **―** **Sí, tengo una cueva cerca de donde estamos.**

Estaba contento con la noticia y pusimos marcha hacia la cueva. Mientras caminábamos intente asimilar todo lo ocurrido hoy día: Tengo un Lucario parlante; mi madre esta, posiblemente, muerta; mi padre es un hijo de puta por matarla, si es que lo ha matado, y no tendría clases hoy día. No sabría decir con exactitud si habrá sido un día relativamente bueno.

Se me ocurrió una pregunta más para Luca:

― ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue la última vez que vio a su maestro? Sinceramente quisiera saber.

 **―** **Realmente es algo de lo que no quisiera hablar ahora...**

Esa fue la última pregunta que hice. Unos minutos después llegamos a la cueva. Era muy oscura pero gracias a la luz de la luna se podía ver algo del interior, que por cierto, era muy pequeña.

Entramos a la cueva, y Luca me dijo que me durmiera en donde me apeteciera. Puse la ropa mojada, que aún lo llevaba, en el suelo y saqué mi MP3 para saber la hora, eran las tres de la mañana.

 **―** **¿Qué es eso?― Preguntó Luca.**

 **―** Es un MP3... **―** Respondí, aunque al darme cuenta de que ella se me acercaba decidí guardarlo pero ella fue mucho más rápida y me lo quitó.

 **―** ¡Devuélvemelo! **―** Ambos empezamos a correr y luego de pillarla se lo quité. Ella me preguntó para qué servía el tal MP3. Le propuse un trato:

 **―** Si me cuentas la historia del sombrero yo te diré para que sirve un MP3.

Se notaba en su rostro un gesto de enojo pero sabía que la curiosidad de Luca era más grande.

 **―** **Está bien― Respondió.**


	6. Las casualidades no existen

**Otra vez mis disculpas por demorar en subir el capítulo. Pudo haber salido antes pero los exámenes mensuales (o parciales para algunos) me quitaron tiempo. Es el capítulo más largo que escribiré (hasta el momento). También un error que cometí en el capítulo tres: puse "pantalones color pique" y debería ser "color caqui" aunque ya estará arreglado en el momento que lean este mensaje.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no es mío, es de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo.**

Comienza cuando era una simple Riolu, estaba recolectando bayas hasta que me encontré con él. Sacó de una esfera de color rojo y blanco ―luego me enteraría que se llama pokebola― un Espeon y empezó la pelea, el instinto me obligó a quedarme. Yo intenté convencer al Espeon para que no luchásemos pero él siguió obedeciéndolo. La batalla fue rápida, él tenía ventaja sobre mi tipo, estaba muy cansada... ya casi sin fuerzas para luchar, pensé en que ya iba a caer debilitada pero no, él guardó a su Espeon y me miró por un momento para luego tirarme una pokebola.

Al principio me negaba a pelear, cada vez que salía de mi pokebola para luchar con otros Pokémon no le hacía caso a ninguna orden que me daba y cada vez lo odiaba más por obligarme a luchar. Al parecer, él se dio cuenta de ese odio.

Un día, él me sacó de mi pokebola. Estaba en el bosque y él me gritó:

―¡Dame tu mejor golpe!

Yo no me opuse, odiaba estar atrapada. Lo ataqué, él se cayó y luego se levantó pero con dificultad; dio un escupitajo hacia el suelo.

―¡Es acaso lo mejor que tienes!

Me enfurecí y lo ataque de nuevo, otra vez se cayó al suelo y se levantó. Dio otro escupitajo pero esta vez tenía un ligero tono rojo. Así estuve con él, me pedía que lo ataque y yo no me negaba aunque con cada golpe que le asestaba me daba lástima por él; cuando me pidió por octava vez que le atacase ya no lo hice. Estaba muy malherido y su respirar era más lento...era como verme a mí misma en el día en que el me atrapó. Él me seguía insistiendo en que lo atacase, pero al verme que no le atacaba, me sonrió y me guardó en la pokebola.

Cuando me sacó otra vez de la pokebola, me di cuenta de que estaba en un hospital. Él estaba tirado en una especie de cama.

―Aún recuerdo lo que me hiciste... ―dijo él.

Me puso un poco triste lo que había dicho y añadió:

―Pero te perdono...

No sé por qué pero las palabras que dijo me pusieron feliz, tanto así que le salté y le di un abrazo.

―¡Carajo!

Me empujo y caí al suelo. Él se agarró el pecho con las manos mientras daba alaridos de dolor.

―¡Mierda! ¡Me duele!

―Lo siento...

Él siguió gritando de dolor; vino una enfermera que empezó a tratarlo. Me guardaron otra vez en la pokebola. Cuando me sacaron de la pokebola ya era de noche, estaba en un claro, había una fogata y él me estaba observando. Me sentí algo incómoda, no me dejaba de mirar.

―No creo...

Él se dio la vuelta, cogió la mochila y sacó algunas bayas.

―Come. Supongo que tendrás hambre de que no hayas comido durante todo el día.

Sacó a los demás Pokémon que tenía: el Espeon con el que luché, un Charizard, un Mienshao y un Milotic, también le dio a los demás bayas. Todos comimos alrededor de él y él nos observaba a todos aunque creo que más a mí.

Después de que todos terminamos de comer, él llamo a Charizard y ambos se fueron volando; me senté en el lugar donde habían partido.

―Me pregunto a donde irán...

Se puso a mi costado Espeon.

―Interesante... puedes hablar...

―¿Es acaso raro eso?

―Sí, y mucho.

―¿Y tú como me hablas?

―Es telepatía y dime... ¿cómo has aprendido a hablar?

―Es algo que yo también quisiera saber...

―Me pregunto por qué te habrá capturado...

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Cris siempre hace un equipo equilibrado y sin embargo ya tenemos a dos de tipo lucha...

―¿Es ese su nombre?

―Sí...

Nos quedamos mirando a la luna que estaba llena esa noche. Milotic se acercó.

―¿Qué tal? ―preguntó Milotic.

―Bien ―respondí.

―¡Cómo es posible que hables!

―No lo sé...

―Y pensé que el único que hablaba era el Meowth del Team Rocket.

Los tres nos sentamos a mirar la luna.

―¿Y no va a venir Mienshao? ―pregunté.

―Parece que te tiene odio... ―respondió Milotic.

―¿Cómo? No entiendo...

―Piensa que te atrapó en reemplazo de él. Es en lo único en que piensa desde tu captura.

Después estuvimos conversando sobre como conocieron a Cris, Espeon lo conoció desde que era un Eevee y lo evolucionó, a Milotic lo atrapó como a un Feebas y después de darle Pokecubos, a Mienshao lo entrenó desde que era un Mienfoo y a Charizard fue un regalo de parte de sus padres para que viaje aunque lo recibió cuando solo era un Charmander.

―¿Y cuál es tu historia? ―preguntaron ambos.

―No recuerdo nada sobre mi pasado...

―¡Debe haber algo interesante que te haya pasado antes! ―exclamó Milotic.

―No. Nada.

Iban a decir algo pero Cris con Charizard aterrizó sobre nosotros. Cris se disculpó por casi aplastarnos.

―Bueno, mejor vamos a dormir ―propuso Cris.

Nos guardaron a todos en las pokébolas. Al día siguiente empezó mi entrenamiento, luché contra varios tipos de Pokémon y a veces Cris tenía que hacer cambios para que no cayese abatida. En uno de los tantos días que practicábamos al bosque, fuimos interceptados por unos maleantes que se hacían llamar el Team Rocket, Cris nos sacó a todos de nuestras pokébolas y ellos sacaron varios Hondour.

La batalla duró menos de lo que yo pensaba, Milotic sabía Surf así que debilitó a muchos de los Hondour aunque casi cae abatido Espeon.

―¡Vámonos! ―Exclamó uno del Team Rocket.

Sacaron un Serviper que empezó a usar Niebla. No sé lograba ver nada y de un momento a otro alguien me agarró. Intenté soltarme pero no me fue posible. Iba a gritar para que me escucharan pero sentí un golpe en la cabeza y me desmayé...

Desperté en una jaula, se lograba ver que todavía estaba en el bosque y era de día, también lograba ver a algunos miembros del Team Rocket festejando de seguro por mi captura. Intenté romper los barrotes pero era imposible, cada golpe que daba me dañaba las manos. Seguí golpeando los barrotes hasta que un grupo del Team Rocket se puso delante de mí, del grupo salió uno que parecía ser el jefe.

―¿Con que intentas escapar? ¡A ver si se te van las ganas después de una batalla!

Lanzó una pokébola dentro de la jaula del cual salió un Arbok y comenzó la lucha. Intenté ganarle como sea pero fui vencida.

―¡Espero que ya no pienses en escapar!

Se dio media vuelta y se fue escoltado con su grupo. Me encontraba tirada en el suelo de la jaula, casi debilitada, mientras deseaba que Cris me salvase... y me quedé inconsciente otra vez. Luego me levanté por un ruido... eran gritos del Team Rocket. Era ya de noche cuando recuperé la consciencia y veía que el bosque alrededor mío estaba en llamas. Encerrada... pensé que así iba a morir además de chamuscada.

―¿Dónde estás? ―escuché a lo lejos.

No me lo podía creer... ¡era su voz!, pero dónde estaba o simplemente eran alucinaciones.

―¿Dónde estás? ―escuché otra vez.

Me levanté y vi el escenario: no había nadie cerca, las llamas se acercaban lentamente y su olor me llegaba a mi nariz y no me dejaba respirar.

―¿Dónde estás? ―escuché por tercera vez.

―Aquí estoy... por favor... ayúdeme...

No me llegaba el aire... poco a poco dejaba de respirar.

―No me deje morir... por favor...

Perdí la consciencia.

Desperté en una cama de un Centro Pokémon. Nadie estaba en la habitación pero luego entró Cris y al vernos ambos corrimos y nos abrazamos. Hubo un momento de silencio y luego Cris añadió:

―Me dijeron que no ibas a sobrevivir... pero yo no les hice caso... yo sabía qué harías todo lo posible para seguir viviendo... *snif*

Me apretó un poco más fuerte y yo también hice lo mismo. Aún no se me borra ese recuerdo de él... fue un momento tan especial. Nuestra amistad aumentó mucho desde ese día.

Había pasado tres días del incidente cuando, en la mañana, hubo una llamada en una posada en el que se había alojado. Yo en ese momento me encontraba escondida en un montón de ropa y recuerdo la conversación que tuvieron:

―¿Cómo es que hiciste para encontrame? ―preguntó Cris.

―¡Eso no importa! ¡Debes volver! ―exclamó el que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

―¡Dame una razón para ello! ―respondió Cris.

Luego de un largo momento de silencio, respondió:

―No es algo que se pueda discutir en un teléfono.

Colgó el teléfono y se fue del cuarto y yo, en ese momento, salí de mi escondite. Volvió a entrar y cuando me vio me dijo que tenía que irnos así que él me guardo en la Pokébola.

Cuando me sacó de la Pokébola era de tarde y estábamos otra vez en el bosque. Él se encontraba echado sobre un árbol yo me puse a su costado.

―Debe ser aburrido estar tanto tiempo en una Pokébola... ¿no crees?... Come, supongo que debes de tener hambre.

Me pasó unas bayas que las empecé a comer vorazmente y mientras yo comía él me acariciaba la espalda. De un momento a otro, Cris me agarró y me movió; en el lugar en donde estaba había unas marcas de garras.

―¡Usa Palmeo! ―gritó Cris.

El Pokémon salvaje era un Ursaring que de seguro había usado Cuchillada. Lo ataqué con Palmeo y quedó paralizado.

―¡Usa Palmeo otra vez!

El Ursaring salvaje cayó debilitado y mi cuerpo empezó a brillar... estaba evolucionando. Después de esos cortos segundos en el que evolucioné, Cris me miraba con una cara de alegría y también me di cuenta de algo... ¡también yo lo podía percibir! Me sentía rara, me miraba mis manos, miraba mi pecho que tenía ahora un pelaje amarillo... Cris se me acercó lentamente.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Cris.

Asentí. Cris se sorprendió.

―¿Puedes entenderme?

Otra vez asentí.

―¡Estoy tan feliz! Aunque eres diferente a los demás que haya visto...

"¿Diferente?"

―Descansa, Lucario.

Me guardó en la Pokébola. Cuando me sacó estaba en un cuarto que estaba algo desordenado. Me dijo que ya habíamos llegado pero él tenía que irse también me dijo que podía curiosear por la casa porque no habría nadie. Dicho esto se despidió de mí y salió por la puerta.

Esperé un rato y empecé a moverme por la casa. Bajé hacia el primer piso, había varias cosas que nunca había visto, como unas pequeñas cosas metálicas que en un extremo tenía tres puntas y algunos terminaban en forma de un óvalo, logré ver un círculo que tenía unas tres agujas... creo que se llama reloj y varios cosas que eran transparentes; al intentar agarra una, se me resbaló y se rompió.

Resolví por ir otra vez al cuarto de Cris y algo captó mi intención. Me acerqué al objeto, cuando me puse al frente de él vi a otro Lucario. Corrí espantada hacía el primer piso. No era posible lo que he visto ¡No había otro Lucario además de mí! Con miedo volví otra vez al cuarto de Cris y me acerqué otra vez al objeto. Vi otra vez a ese Lucario. Moví mi brazo izquierdo y el otro Lucario movió el derecho. Acerqué mi mano a la del otro Lucario, su mano era fría.

"Es tan raro..."

Sentí algo sobre mi hombro. Instintivamente, giré y de di un puñetazo. ¡Creí que era el otro Lucario pero luego me di cuenta de que era Cris! Él se cubría con las manos su cara mientras gritaba de dolor. Se cayó al suelo. Me sentía culpable: no quería golpearlo. Empecé a llorar. Él se acercó a mí, miré su cara que tenía un color rojo en donde le había golpeado.

―Calma... sé que no los has hecho con intención de herirme. Simplemente fue una reacción rápida, ¿verdad?

Yo le asentí.

―¡Vamos! ¡Sécate esas lágrimas! ¡No quiero verte llorar!

Después de que me calmara, me dijo que tenía una sorpresa. Se puso a revolver los cajones mientras yo esperaba impacientemente; sacaba bastante ropa.

―¡Mira lo que tengo!

Me mostró un sombrero que tenía una marca en el centro, añadió:

―Es una réplica del sombrero que uso Sir Aaron.

También sacó ropa y una capa.

―Ahora yo también tengo mi Lucario, aunque este mida casi como yo y no tenga pinchos en el pecho y manos.

Al terminar su frase se comenzó a reír.

Se me acercó y me puso el sombrero. No entraba debido a mis orejas, así que Cris sacó unas tijeras y cortó las partes en donde estarían mis orejas.

―¡Listo!― Dijo esto al mismo tiempo que me ponía el sombrero, añadió ―Te queda perfecto, Lucario.

Me era algo incómodo al principio. Me lo quería sacar pero Cris me dijo que me lo quedase por un tiempo. Se fue un momento del cuarto, justo cuando me iba a quitar el sombrero llega él cambiado; tenía puesto el traje que había sacado hace un rato.

―Vamos quiero tomarme una foto contigo.

Saco una cosa cuadrada y la luz que salió del cuadrado era muy fuerte.

―¡Estoy ciega! ―exclamé.

Cris se llevó un gran susto al escucharme.

―¡P-p-p-puedes hablar!

Empecé a recupera mi visión y noté que Cris me miraba fijamente.

―Creí que era mi imaginación cuando te escuché en el hospital... ¡Di algo!

―¿Hola?

―¿Desde cuándo puedes hablar? ―preguntó en voz baja.

―Siempre he podido hablar.

―Pero es imposible, ¡ningún Pokémon puede hablar!

―¿Y qué hay de Meowth del Team Rocket?

―¡Él es una excepción a la regla!

―Pues... ¡entonces soy una excepción a la regla!

―Aun así, sigue siendo sorprendente ―me abrazó y añadió―. Es un golpe de suerte que te haya encontrado.

Ya sin anda más que decir, me callé. Ahora Cris me miraba de otra forma. ¿Acaso es que soy menos Pokémon si hablo? Cris me dijo que iba a salir un rato, quería que me quede en el cuarto. Estuve curioseando en el cuarto, escondiéndome entre la ropa, saltando sobre la cama... Llegó él con una bolsa, me dijo que era comida. Al principio no quería comerla, solo había comido bayas y eso claramente no lo era. Eran cuadrados y había en varios colores. Al final acepte a regañadientes. No era tan malo, es más, estaba deliciosa. Le quité rápidamente la bolsa.

―¡Calma! Te vas a acabar toda la comida.

Después de una pequeña riña, Cris me quito la bolsa aunque no quedaba casi nada. Él se dispuso a salir, pero yo quería seguirlo.

―¿Quieres acompañarme, Lucario?

―Sí.

Salimos. La poca gente que estaba lo veía con su disfraz de Sir Aaron y también a mí, aunque creo que más me observaban a mí. Nos dirigimos al bosque. Se subió a un árbol y desde lo alto me gritó que subiera; con unos saltos llegué rápidamente.

―Aquí, Lucario.

Salté donde estaba él. Se podía ver el paisaje nocturno: las nubes, las estrellas, unos pocos Pokémon que volaban por el cielo... Había elegido un buen lugar.

―¿Por qué este lugar?

―Creo que sabrás el porqué.

Después de pensarlo mucho le dije que no sabía. Él se rio y me dijo que simplemente era para despejarse, para olvidar el estrés de las batallas Pokémon, para relajarse.

―¿Le pasa algo?

―Ya me imaginaba que ibas a notarlo, a fin de cuentas... puedes asimilar los sentimientos de otras personas como un Gardevoir ―hubo un pequeño momento de silencio y luego añadió―. A mi hermano casi le arrancan el brazo. Al parecer fue un Pokémon salvaje el que lo atacó, creo que fue un Mightyena, pero realmente no debería preocuparme; los doctores dicen que va a salir bien de esta.

―Lo siento por lo de su hermano...

―Creo que ya es hora de volver. Ya me está dando sueño.

Bajó del árbol y yo también. Volvimos a la casa, subimos a su cuarto y yo le pregunté si iba a guardarme en la pokébola.

―No Lucario... hoy día no...

―¿Entonces dónde voy a dormir?

Se quedó callado un momento. Me preguntó si es que quería dormir junto a él. Dudé al principio pero al final acepté. Apagó las luces, tiró la capa en el suelo, me quitó el sombrero y lo puso en una mesa, y sacó unas sábanas; se acostó en la cama y yo me puse a su costado. Nos pusimos frente a frente, mi cabeza se recostó junto a su pecho.

―Cris...

―¿Que pasa Lucario?

―¿Porque cuando era un Riolu me pidió que le atacase?

Se quedó callado.

―Por favor... respóndame.

―Sí que eres una preguntona.

―Me va a responder o no.

―Aún me sigue sorprendiendo de tu capacidad de hablar. No lo comprendo. Me preguntó si es una casualidad el habernos encontrado... No... No creo... Las casualidades no existen...

―Está evadiendo mi pregunta.

―Lo siento... Esa vez en el que me atacaste... Yo siempre quise tener mi Lucario como Sir Aaron y cuando noté que me odiabas, me vine abajo. Era que como si tu sueño más profundo... tu razón de vivir... la quintaesencia de la vida... no tuviera sentido. Ya no quería seguir viviendo; yo solo quería tener un Lucario. Tal vez te parezca exagerado. Lo sé y lo comprendería si fuera tú pero yo anhelaba fervorosamente tener un Lucario. Por eso pedí que me atacases, me era más fácil que me matases a tomar la decisión de suicidarse; era, por así decirlo, una manera digna de morir. Pero en ese momento en que no me atacaste a pesar de que te grité que lo hicieras... sabía que habías me habías perdonado. Me puse feliz aunque estaba casi por morirme...

―Cris... No sabía que habías pasado por eso.

―Ya lo pasado... pasado es. Buenas noches, Lucario.

―Buenas noches.

Noté que su cara poco a poco se acercaba a la mía.

―¿Qué le pasa?

―Nada...

Alejó su cara.

―Es tan cálido estar aquí ―añadí.

Cris se levantó y agarró mi pokébola.

―¿Me va a guardar?

―Nada de eso...

Puso la pokébola en el suelo y de un solo pisotón lo destruyó

―Ya no será necesario.

Volvió otra vez a la cama y me acarició la cabeza, me dijo que ya debíamos dormir. Me acurruqué sobre Cris, cerré los ojos y me puse dormir. Al despertar me encontraba sola. Escuchaba voces por en el primer piso. No supe que hacer por lo que decidí esperar a que Cris subiera. Cuando Cris subió, me encontraba otra vez dormida por lo que tuvo que despertarme. Me dio unas bayas para comer.

―¿Quiénes están abajo? ―pregunté.

―Ha llegado mi familia, al parecer, por mí llegada al pueblo.

―¿Desde cuanto se fue y no vio a su familia?

―Desde los diez.

―¿Y ahora cuantos años tiene?

―¡Deja de hacerme preguntas!

―Es que soy muy curiosa.

―Bueno. Ya casi veinte, pero eso no importa. ¡Salgamos!, que no tengo nada que hacer aquí dentro. Vamos a entrenar para ver si llegamos a la liga.

―¡Vamos!

Cris cogió su cinturón de Pokébolas y fuimos a entrenar. Y así fueron los siguientes días, entrenábamos desde el alba hasta el crepúsculo con Pokémon salvajes y cada noche dormía junto Cris en su cama... eran buenos días. En unas de las tantas noches en que dormíamos juntos, su madre nos descubrió. Hubo una discusión, muchos insultos de parte de su madre y de Cris escuché. Su madre expresó su odio conmigo, tanto así que incluso me quiso atacar pero Cris me protegía. Al final su madre le siguió insultando.

―¿¡Y después que, vas a tener relaciones...?!

―¡Cállate! ―interrumpió Cris.

Yo lo sentí, le había herido mucho el comentario. Con la mirada cabizbaja me dijo que era hora de irnos.

―Ya no nos quieren acá... ―añadió.

Agarró su mochila y su cinturón de pokébolas y me agarró de la mano. Salimos por la puerta mientras su madre le lanzaba más insultos tanto a Cris como a mí. Mientras caminábamos por las calles de la ciudad, me pidió disculpas por lo que había pasado. Me dijo también que ya íbanos a irnos de la ciudad, pero antes quería ver por última vez a su hermano que estaba en el hospital. Caminamos unas cuadras hasta llegar al hospital, no había mucha gente. Nos llevaron a un cuarto y allí vi a su hermano que tenía vendado su brazo. Al parecer era mucho mayor que Cris.

―¡Cris!¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la casa de madre?―preguntó.

―Me vengo a despedir. Tal vez sea la última vez que nos veamos.

―Es una pena. ―respondió, luego me miró y añadió ―Veo que ya has conseguido tu tan anhelado Lucario.

―Creo que sería anhelada ―añadí.

―¡Mierda! ¡Esa Lucario habla! ―exclamó su hermano.

―¡Silencio!, que vas a llamar la atención ―dijo Cris.

―Está bien... ¡pero que no me lo creo! Supondré que le tienes un afecto especial a tu Lucario, hasta podría decir... que te has enamorado de tu Lucario, ¡sí!, de seguro mamá te botó de la casa por eso... ¿No es así?

Cris estaba rojo como una baya Zreza.

―Sí... así es, pero ese no es el punto. Ya me voy de la ciudad.

―¿Ahora?

―Sí.

―¡No seas estúpido, te podrían asaltar!, mejor ve a una posada y sales por la mañana.

―¡Ay, hermano!, te preocupas mucho.

―¡Obvio!, eres el único que tengo.

―Bueno... me iré a la posada.

―Y pensar en que mi hermano se ha enamorado de un Pokémon... ¡Ay, Ay!, pero que se puede hacer, amor es amor y además, ese Lucario que tienes es muy especial.

―Hasta luego, hermano ―terminó Cris.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo y Cris me cogió de la mano. Salimos del hospital y nos dirigimos a una posada. Ya dentro de la posada, en la recepción había un hombre que estaba dormido. Cris golpeó la mesa de la recepción y el hombre se levantó.

―¡Que le pasa! ¡Estaba durmiendo!

―¡Y yo busco una habitación! ¿Tiene o no?

―¡Son mil pokécuartos por noche!

Cris saco un billete y le dio al hombre, esté le dio una llave que Cris la cogió.

―¡Habitación treinta y cuatro! ¡Y ahora déjenme dormir!

El hombre se recostó sobre la silla y puso los pies encima de la mesa de recepción. Subimos al segundo piso y buscamos la habitación. Después de habernos instalado en la habitación, ambos nos echamos en la cama.

―Cris...

―¿Qué pasa, Lucario?

―Cuando el Team Rocket me había atrapado y había huido a causa del fuego, me pareció escuchar su voz.

―¿De verdad?

―Sí, recuerdo que me preguntaba por dónde estaba.

―Debió ser imaginaciones tuyas. Yo llegué cuando el fuego ya empezaba a quemarte... suerte que tenía a Milotic para salvarte.

Le hice una pregunta directa:

―¿De verdad me ama?

―Sí ―respondió, después de un momento.

―¿Por qué?

―No lo sé... tal vez sea por el hecho de que no me guste estar solo... Será mejor que duermas, Lucario.

―¿Cómo me lo podría demostrar?

Rápidamente, Cris agarró mi cabeza y me besó aunque algo inclinado por lo de mi nariz... ¿por cuánto tiempo? No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que fue largo. Al terminar, Cris me miró con una expresión que nunca le había visto.

―Cris...

―Lucario...

Cris otra vez me besó; nunca lo había hecho y se sentía tan reconfortante, me es imposible describir como me sentía en ese momento.

―Nunca pensé que mi primer beso sería con un Pokémon... Vamos a dormir, ¿está bien?

Yo le asentí y ambos nos abrazamos e intentamos dormir. A la mañana siguiente, al levantarme noté que Cris no estaba por lo que decidí esperar. Después de esperar, Cris llegó con unas cuantas de esas cosas cuadradas que me gustaban. Estaba vestido con un polo de color azul y un pantalón que tenía un color parecido al de la arena.

―Ve comiendo, Lucario. Mientras yo voy a ir alistando algunas cosas para el viaje.

―¿Por qué viste así?

―Simplemente quise ponerme este conjunto.

Terminé rápidamente con las cosas cuadradas.

―¿Le gusta su nombre? ―pregunté.

―Ay Lucario... tú y tus preguntas... Yo creo que sí, corto y fácil de pronunciar: Cris.

Cogió la mochila y su cinturón de pokébolas y partimos hacía el bosque. Cuando cruzábamos el bosque, Cris me contaba sobre los líderes de gimnasio, decía que solo le faltaban dos para llegar a la liga. Hubo un momento en que se oyó un disparo de alguna parte y me preocupó tanto a mí como a Cris. Salió de un arbusto un hombre que tenía un arma larga.

―¡Deme a ese Pokémon! ―gritó el hombre mientras me apuntaba.

Salió otro hombre con un arma más chica pero este le apuntaba al cazador.

―¡Dame todo lo que tienes! ―gritó el otro hombre.

El del arma larga apuntó al otro que le estaba apuntando. Cris me susurró al oído que nos alejáramos lentamente, pero al momento de hacerlo, ambos nos apuntaron y exclamaron:

―¡No se muevan!

―¡Vamos, hombres! ―dijo Cris― Debe haber una manera pacífica de resolver este rollo.

Yo me encontraba tensa: las armas de esos dos hombres me daban una sensación de inseguridad. Tenía miedo, quería escapar, no lo pude soportar... corrí. Escuché que ambos dispararon... no me dieron... pero a Cris sí, él había recibido el impacto de las balas por mí.

―¡Nooooo! ―grité.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos al verme hablar pero fue su error... aproveché para atacarlos, la furia hizo el resto. Ambos acabaron muertos, pero no me interesaban ellos sino Cris.

―¡Por qué hizo esa estupidez!

―Lucario... tú eres especial... yo simplemente soy un entrenador y realmente no me importaría hacerlo de nuevo.

Intenté llevarlo de brazos pero Cris aulló de dolor y eso me amedrentó.

―No lo voy a lograr... ―dijo Cris.

―¡No! ¡No diga eso! ¡Por favor!

Empecé a llorar.

―Por favor... Lucario ―empezó a toser un poco de sangre― No llores... nunca me ha gustado verte llorar.

―Cris... por favor. No me deje sola...

―Lo siento, pero es algo *cof* *cof* que yo no puedo evitar...

―¡Saque a Charizard y vayamos a un hospital!

―Quisiera hacer eso pero *cof* *cof* ya no me queda mucho... quisiera pasar estos últimos momentos junto a ti.

―No diga eso... No... Por favor...

―Por favor... se fuerte *cof* *cof*

―¡Yo no soy fuerte!...

―¡Selo por mí! *cof* *cof*―añadió ―Antes de que *cof* *cof* parta... quiero darte mi sombrero... la ropa no... No creo que te quede *cof* *cof* y también destruye las pokébolas de los demás *cof* *cof* por favor...

―Está bien... Cris...

―Por favor, Lucario *cof* *cof* acércate.

Me acerqué y Cris, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, tiernamente me abrazó mientras nos besábamos, una lágrima salió de mi ojo. Hubo un momento en que sus brazos que me abrazaban dejaron de hacerlo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cara mostraba una absoluta tranquilidad.

 _Supe en ese momento... Cris había muerto._

De su mochila saqué el sombrero y me lo puse, también saqué las pokébolas y liberé a los demás. Vieron a Cris y todos también se pusieron sentimentales, me preguntaron qué pasó y yo les conté. Todos me echaban la culpa por la muerte de Cris y me querían matar excepto Charizard, él hizo calmar a los demás e hizo que se fuesen.

―¿Por qué no me quieres matar como los demás? ―pregunté.

―Porque él me contó lo feliz que se sentía cuando te atrapó en esa noche en que salimos los dos. Tú eres lo único que quería Cris y matarte sería como volver a matarlo ―respondió Charizard.

Y diciendo esto, voló en dirección a donde los demás se fueron. Volví a mirar su cuerpo, no pude resistirlo. Me acerqué a Cris y empecé a llorar sobre su cuerpo. Él me había tratado diferente, no como a un Pokémon sino como a una persona. Lloré y seguí llorando hasta que un Pidgeotto me atacó y tuve que reaccionar. Le gané sin mucho esfuerzo.

Miré otra vez a Cris y se me vino todos los recuerdos que pasé con él. Tuve que irme o si no me quedaría otra vez llorando sobre el cuerpo de Cris. Desde ese momento empecé a vagar, sin rumbo fijo, recolectando bayas, intentando encontrar refugio, recordando esos momentos especiales con Cris... No sé cuánto pasó hasta que me encontré con usted, en ese momento yo me encontraba huyendo de unos Pokémon salvajes que no les podía vencer; no podía ver muy bien por la culpa de la niebla. Y después usted ya sabe lo que pasó.

Miré a Nate y vi que ya estaba dormido. No lo culpo, el solo me pidió la historia del sombrero y al final acabé contándole toda mi vida. Me tumbé sobre el suelo.

"Las casualidades no existen" recordé lo que alguna vez me dijo Cris.

―Como quisiera volver a dormir en una cama.


	7. Eternamente agradecido

**Bueno, otro capítulo... me pregunto qué tan largo lo podré hacer este fic. Por el momento tendré que preocuparme por escribir el siguiente capítulo en menos de semana y media porque ya comenzarán los exámenes finales para ese momento...**

Tiraba de una maquina tragamonedas y estaba casi perdiendo, solo me quedaba una moneda y decidí probar suerte. Las ruedas empezaron a girar... La primera me mostró una imagen de un Lucario, la segunda y la tercera también. El ruido de monedas empezó a sonar y salieron muchas monedas. Yo las cogí y me las metí en el bolsillo. Una mano sentí en el hombro y el quien parecía ser el guardia del tragamonedas me preguntó si tenía la edad mínima para jugar.

―Emm... Yo...

Me agarró y, mientras el guardia me llevaba a rastras a la salida, yo intentaba zafarme. Me botó a la acera mientras yo maldecía al guardia por botarme tan bruscamente y a la vez me preguntaba qué hacía en un casino. Empezó a llover.

―¡Genial! ¡Para mejorar las cosas!... ¿En dónde rayos estoy?

Miré alrededor para ver si reconocía algo pero nada se me hacía conocido. Busqué un lugar para ponerme a salvo de la lluvia, pero se fue tan rápido como vino. Entonces me di cuenta... estaba en un sueño.

―¡Malditos sueños! ¡Acaso todos deben ser raros!...

Un rayo cayó sobre mí y en ese momento me levanté. Miré afuera, había una tormenta y llovía a cántaros por lo que me vi obligado a quedarme en la cueva. Busqué mi mochila, que lo había movido la noche anterior cuando Luca me contaba su historia, saqué el MP3 y observé la hora: eran las nueve de la mañana; guardé el MP3 en la mochila. Como no quería despertar a Luca, empecé a hacer trazos en la tierra con mi dedo. Algunos eran simplemente líneas mientras que otros eran triángulos, cuadrados, circunferencias...

― _¿Estás haciendo geometría?_

―Realmente estoy tan desesperado en hacer algo que incluso me pondría...

―¡Buenos días! ¿Con quién está hablando? ―escuché.

―¿Hace cuánto te levantaste? ―pregunté, sobresaltado.

―Hace casi nada ―respondió Luca.

Se acercó y miró lo que estaba dibujando.

―¡Un cuadrado! ―exclamó, señalando unos de los cuadrados que había dibujado y miró un triángulo―, y este creo que se llama triángulo.

―No entiendo como un Pokémon puede conocer las figuras geométricas...

―¿Y cuál es la otra?

―Este es una circunferencia―dije, señalando una circunferencia.

―Es un nombre muy raro...

Luca miró hacia afuera.

―¡Bien, está lloviendo!

―¿Acaso te gusta jugar en la lluvia?

―Sí, ¿acaso no lo es? Me gusta sentir la lluvia en mi cara o saltar sobre sobre la hierba mojada o simplemente caminar bajo la lluvia.

Luego de decirme esto, corrió pero se detuvo en la entrada de la cueva, me preguntó si es que quería acompañarla. Vacilé por un momento; la única ropa que tenía para cambiarme estaba aún mojada pero también me dije: "Parece que vas a convivir buen tiempo con ella... así que sería mejor que le caiga bien"

―¿Va o no? ―escuché que preguntó otra vez.

―¡Esta bien, voy a ir! ―dije al fin.

Luca empezó a correr y yo le seguí, se movía zigzagueando entre los árboles y yo me preguntaba si alguna vez le iba a alcanzar... era muy rápida. Hubo un momento en que la perdí de vista. Intenté buscarla pero luego sentí que alguien me tiró agua por la espalda. Al parecer Luca había sido, pero al momento de voltear y comprobar que no había nadie me asusté un poco, pero ese miedo se disipó al momento de escuchar una ligera risa desde un árbol.

―¡Sé que estas allí! ―grité.

Intenté subir al árbol de donde escuché la risa, pero no me era posible. Cuando intentaba subir al árbol, sentí que alguien me tocó el hombro. Giré, sobresaltado, pero era Luca.

―¿Por qué intenta subir al árbol? ―preguntó ella.

―Espera... si tu estas acá, ¿quién está allá arriba?

Luca dio un salto y entró en la copa del árbol. Unos golpes escuché y cayó un Pokémon debilitado, luego Luca bajó.

―Solo era un Ducklett ―agregó.

"Qué raro, de verdad me pareció escuchar una risa... ", pensé. Luca otra vez se puso a correr. "¡Otra vez se va corriendo!". Me puse a correr para alcanzarla, esta vez no me tomó mucho tiempo encontrarla: estaba sentada. Me acerqué para ver si es que le pasaba algo pero no, solamente dejaba que caigan las gotas de lluvia en su cara.

―¿Pasa algo? ―pregunté.

―Se siente bien dejarse mojarse por la lluvia... ¿por qué no lo intenta?

Hice lo que me pidió pero luego de unos minutos me resguardé de la lluvia porque recordé que no tenía ropa para cambiarme. Mi tripa me hizo recordar que no comí casi nada ayer. Le pregunté a Luca qué comeríamos y me respondió que bayas.

―¡No hay mejor comida! ―añadió.

Miré alrededor.

―¿Sabes cuál es el camino para volver? ―pregunté.

―Yo le guío ―respondió.

Luca me guio por el bosque mientras algo de frío yo sentía... sí que debe de tener una buena memoria para recordar el camino de regreso, ¿o es que tal vez ya vivió por mucho tiempo acá? En el camino, Luca me preguntó hasta que parte de la historia yo había escuchado antes de que yo me durmiese y yo le respondí en la parte en que ella evolucionaba a un Lucario.

―Espere un rato... usted me dijo que me enseñaría para que se usa esa cosa.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―pregunté.

―No lo sé. Esa cosa que empezaba con eme.

―¿Cual? ¿El MP3?

―Sí, ese "MP3".

―Te lo diré... pero después de comer.

―¿Y por qué ahora no?

―Es que de verdad tengo hambre.

―Bueno... está bien... ¡pero no se olvide!

―¡No se me olvidará!

Llegamos a la cueva y Luca me dijo que esperara porque ella era quien iba a buscar las bayas. Salió rápidamente y me quedé solo. Busqué mi ropa que había dejado ayer y comprobé si es que estaba seca, para mi suerte si lo estaba así me cambié. Mientras me cambiaba la ropa, me puse otra vez a pensar sobre lo que me había pasado hasta ahora. Aún no entendía por qué me tenía que pasar todo esto... tal vez sea en parte por el destino, pero no pude seguir pensando en más teorías porque Luca llegó y rompió el silencio.

―¡Ya llegué! ―exclamó Luca.

Y logré ver que traía muchas bayas en sus brazos y yo le pregunté por qué trajo tantas.

―Es que usted me dijo que tenía mucha hambre, además, pienso plantar algunas bayas por aquí.

Dejó el montón de bayas y me cogí una que era grande, de color rojo y parecía tener pinchos. Le di una mordida y vi que Luca me miraba fijamente.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunté.

―No debió comer esa baya...

Empecé a sentir que mi boca me ardía, poco a poco aumentaba esa sensación hasta que ya me ardía intensamente y corrí en busca de agua. La lluvia todavía seguía por lo que decidí abrir mi boca y dejar que el agua resuelva el problema pero no hizo casi nada; tan desesperado estuve que me tragué tierra con pasto para ver si me calmaba esa sensación de picor y, por suerte, hizo efecto aunque me casi me atraganto. Miré a Luca y lo encontré riéndose disimuladamente.

―¡De que te ríes! ―me quejé.

―Es que es chistoso ―respondió ella.

Y siguió riéndose mientras yo estaba enojado. Volvimos nuevamente a la cueva y le pedí que me diese algunas bayas que no sean picantes. Me pasó unas cuantas y yo no quería comerlas por el miedo a que ella me jugase una broma, pero el hambre me atacó de nuevo por lo que tuve que comerlas; por suerte, esta vez eran de diferentes sabores que iban desde el dulce hasta el ácido. Luego de terminar de comer las bayas, Luca me hizo recordar lo que le prometí: enseñarle para que sirve un MP3; lo saqué de mi mochila y ella lo miró con detenimiento.

―¿Para qué sirve? ―preguntó Luca.

―Es para escuchar música.

―¿Música? ¿Qué es eso?

―Ya verás.

Puse una canción del género que me gusta: el dubstep. Luca parecía no tener el mismo gusto musical que el mío.

―¡Apáguelo! ―gritó.

Lo pausé y decidí poner algo de Pop que tenía guardado. Esta vez, sí parecía agradarle, es más, movía su cabeza al ritmo de la canción.

―Parece que te gusta, ¿verdad?

―Sí.

Y siguió moviendo su cabeza; me parecía un poco gracioso la manera en que lo movía. Ya pasaron como tres canciones y decidí apagarlo y Luca me exigió la razón de por qué lo apagaba. Yo le respondí que era para conservar la energía del MP3.

―¿Energía?

―Sí, energía.

―¿Esa misma que usamos para movernos?

―Sí.

―¿Esa misma que usamos para saltar?

―Sí

―¿Esa misma que usamos para respirar?

―Sí.

―¿Esa misma que...

―...usamos para todo? Sí, y ya no me preguntes más.

Guardé el MP3 en la mochila y miré si la lluvia había terminado pero seguía lloviendo, al parecer, con menos intensidad que antes. Quería preguntarle si es que ella habría revisado mi mochila la noche anterior pero al final desistí; preferí preguntarle que hacía en este tipo de momentos porque yo me iba a aburrir si es que no hacía nada. Ella me respondió que salía todo el día para explorar el bosque pero, esta vez, se dijo que se quedaría.

―Por cierto... ¿Con quién hablaba en la mañana? No había nadie que yo supiera.

Me sonrojé un poco, no sabía que responderle. Me era vergonzoso admitir que tenía un amigo imaginario, pero ella insistía tanto que tuve que decírselo.

―Creo que no entenderás la razón...

―Sí ―dijo Luca, interrumpiéndome―, se supone que es para que uno no se sienta solo...

Luca me abrazó. No entiendo por qué me cuida tanto física como anímicamente si apenas solo me conoce desde ayer. Tal vez sea porque no le guste ver que alguien sufra... tal vez sea porque no quiere que me pase lo mismo que su anterior entrenador... Nunca estuve muy acostumbrado al contacto físico con personas y aún menos con Pokémon; me era algo raro sentir su cuerpo peludo abrazándome. No sé porque lo ha hecho, supongo que era para que me sintiera mejor y siempre estaré agradecido por la manera en que me trata... el abrazo cumplía con su función.

―Gracias Luca... gracias...


	8. ¿Alma gemela?

**El capítulo realmente me salió corto... ¡Baya tamate!**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no es mío, es de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo.**

―Es bueno sentirse bien ―comentó Luca.

Nos separamos después de un rato. Realmente no hubo mucho que pude hacer para matar el tiempo más que hablar sobre nuestras vidas antes de que nos encontráramos. Era increíble cómo pasó el tiempo, cuando terminamos de hablar ya había terminado la mañana y ya era. Salió ella otra vez en busca de bayas y me quedé solo, otra vez. Me puse a pensar sobre el futuro, sobre si es que tendré que adaptarme a la vida de bosque y ver la manera de como optimizar el uso de mi MP3. Apenas pasaron unos pocos minutos y Luca volvió, me sorprende la rapidez en que puede encontrar bayas. Dejó las bayas en el suelo y separó algunas para mí y otras para ella; y separó otro grupo, según ella, para plantarlas. Ya terminado el almuerzo, decidí echarme una siesta, lo necesitaba, después de tantas malditas pesadillas quería tener un sueño normal. Cerré los ojos por un momento y Luca me levantó zarandeándome, yo me quejé.

―¿Porque me levantas?

―Porque después no va a dormir por la noche.

―¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

―Dos horas.

¡Rayos! Me pareció solo un pestañeo. Me levanté perezosamente. ¿Qué más podía hacer para pasar el tiempo? Miré hacia afuera y noté que ya no llovía.

―¿Hace cuánto terminó la lluvia?

―Como hace media hora.

―¿Sabes algún punto alto por aquí cerca?

―¿Para qué quiere saber eso?

―¿Sabes o no?

―Sí, hay un árbol por acá cerca.

―Pues... guiadme, por favor.

El árbol del que ella habla estaba a solo unos pasos de la cueva...

―¿Y sabe subir árboles? ―preguntó Luca.

―No.

―Umm... va a ser difícil llegar a la punta.

Poco a poco Luca me guiaba y me ayudaba a subir el alto árbol. Ella no paraba de preguntarme, en el trayecto, que quería hacer en la copa del árbol y yo simplemente le decía que esperase, quería comprobar algo. Al fin llegamos y se veía que habíamos demorado mucho porque ya se podía ver el atardecer.

―¿Y ahora sí me puede decir para que quiso subir el árbol?

―Quería comprobar si es que se podía ver mi pueblo.

Logré verlo aunque estaba tan lejos que se veía muy pequeño y también vi el mar, de paso también vi el atardecer anaranjado. Unos barcos se podían a lo lejos. Volteé y miré que ella miraba fijamente al mar.

―¿Alguna vez has ido al mar? ―pregunté.

―¿Y usted?

―Sí, aunque quisiera haber ido más veces.

―Eso de allá son barcos, ¿verdad?

―Sí...

―¿Por qué es grande el mar?

―Ni idea... Creo que ya deberíamos irnos.

―¿Por qué? El paisaje se ve lindo.

―Nos vamos a demorar en bajar el árbol como nos hemos demorado al subirlo.

Y tenía razón. Cuando bajamos del árbol ya se había ocultado el sol, nos dirigimos a la cueva. Luca otra vez se fue a conseguir bayas y yo saqué el MP3 en ese momento para ver la hora: siete y veintitrés de la tarde. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más iba a durar la batería del MP3, por el momento tenía un setenta y dos por ciento. Busqué la ropa que había dejado y comprobé que aún no se secaba. Me senté a esperar hasta que Luca que llegara con las bayas. Luego de unos minutos, llegó y las repartió. Comí y me eché sobre la tierra, y Luca me preguntó si es que ya me iba a dormir. Yo le respondí que sí.

―¿Tanto sueño tenía? ―se preguntaba Luca mientras se alejaba de mí.

Se echó sobre el suelo y yo intenté conciliar el sueño. No sé cuánto tiempo me dormí pero al despertar me di cuenta que todavía seguía siendo de noche. Observé que Luca ya estaba dormida y aún tenía su sombrero... al parecer no se lo quitaba para nada. Decidí salir un rato, para esperar a que vuelva a tener sueño otra vez.

Me senté afuera de la cueva, el viento corría y me hacía tener algo de frío, pero permanecí allí. Me puse a observar el ambiente del bosque, realmente me parecía ver menos Pokémon... tal vez sea porque hace frío o porque el invierno se acerca... no quería pensar cómo serían esos días.

― _Aunque sea no te vas a sentir solo estos días._

―Hola otra vez, parece que Luca ya sabe de tu existencia.

― _Bueno, no hay problema alguno, ¿verdad?_

―Realmente, no. Siempre es bueno algo de compañía.

― _¿Y qué hay de las malas juntas? ¿O las malas personas?_

―Bueno, exceptuando esos casos, creo que es bueno tener algo de compañía, por lo menos de un Pokémon.

Por alguna razón, recordé lo que pasó hace algunos días... una lágrima salió de mi ojo.

― _No se consigue nada estando triste._

―Es cierto ―intenté calmarme―, pero se queda pegado a mi cabeza el hecho.

Me hizo recordar a la vida de Luca.

―Pobre de Luca, todavía no olvida lo que pasó con su anterior entrenador.

 _―_ _Debió afectarle mucho..._

Decidí volver porque ya quería dormir, además de que el frío era intenso aquí afuera. Al llegar me puse cerca de Luca, se veía tan tranquila echada de costado, parecía dar un tipo de ronquido muy singular. Me acosté a su espalda y con cuidado de no pisar su cola. Ya echado, me pregunté si es que había sido una casualidad el habernos encontrado.


	9. Destino

**Nuevo título, nuevo summary, intenté hacer este capítulo lo mejor que pude (para intentar compensar lo que hice en el cap. 9).**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no es mío, es de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo**

Un ruido seguido del movimiento de la tierra me despertó. Luca también se levantó y veía en su rostro que ella estaba aterrada.

―¡Qué es lo que sucede! ―gritó Luca al verme despierto.

Yo, casi instintivamente y sin responderle la pregunta, le agarré de su brazo y la saqué de la cueva. Justo cuando salimos de la cueva, esta se vino abajo. Algunos árboles del alrededor también cedían y se caían, muchos pokémon salían alborotados. Fueron unos momentos realmente tensos, sobre todo de calmar a Luca para que mantuviera la calma. Por suerte, ambos no salimos heridos, pero Luca no paraba de preguntarme que era lo que había sucedido.

―Era un terremoto... ―le respondí.

Se quedó pensativa por un rato. Luego, me preguntó si es que hubo otro "terremoto" antes que este.

―Sí, pero yo era todavía muy pequeño en ese entonces. Además, creo que este fue mucho más fuerte.

―¿Y qué pasará con tu mochila que se quedó en la cueva?

―Mierda...

Se me había olvidado completamente de ella y, obviamente, ya no podía ir a recogerla. Es una pena, ya no podría escuchar música y perdí mi ropa, además de la mochila. Miré a mí alrededor y contemplé la destrucción que había generado el terremoto. Pero al momento de ver cómo había destruido parte del bosque, un pensamiento asaltó mi cabeza: "¿Y que habrá sido del pueblo?". Me puse a correr. No sabía dónde estaba, pero yo simplemente corrí; sin embargo Luca, como era más rápida que yo, me detuvo. Caí de bruces al suelo.

―¿A dónde piensa ir? ―preguntó preocupada.

―¡Dime donde fue donde nos encontramos por primera vez!

Pero tuve que calmarme. La notaba confundida y asustada y tenía miedo a que se pusiera a llorar. Me acerqué a Luca y le pedí que se sentase, porque quería intentar calmarla. Luca se sentó.

―Vamos Luca ―la abracé―, toda está bien... Ya terminó el terremoto... Todo está bien... Estamos vivos...

Y luego de sermonearle un poco más, se tranquilizó y ya calmada, le hice la misma pregunta de antes:  
―¿Donde fue donde nos encontramos por primera vez?

Luca con sus ojos me miró, me pidió que la siga y se puso a correr. Le seguí por el bosque hasta llegar al lugar que le indiqué. Estaba algo cansado. Noté que Luca miraba el río, tal vez recordando lo que pasó hace un par de noches.

―¿Qué piensa hacer acá? ―preguntó Luca.

―¡Silencio! Déjame recordar algo... Aún recuerdo como llegué hasta aquí así que el pueblo debe estar... ¡por allá!

Empecé a caminar y Luca me seguía a mi tras. Ella me seguía haciendo preguntas, pero yo solo pensaba en el estado del pueblo. Caminé por un rato, lo primero que observé fue un edifico casi destruido, pero que aún se mantenía en pie. Ya que era alto, decidí llegar al último piso para ver el estado del pueblo. Intenté abrir la puerta pero no pude, así que Luca me ayudó a romper la puerta de la planta baja con una patada. Subimos. Todo lo que estaba adentro estaba destruido o caído: desde armarios y cuadros a vidrios rotos y libros. Ya llegaba a la azotea, pero en las escaleras observé un hombre tirado en el piso con mucha sangre en la cabeza y cerca de él también.

―Esta...

―Sí, está muerto.

Intenté ignorar la escena pero Luca no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Ella saltó para evitar pisar la sangre y yo, como tenía zapatos, nomás caminé por encima. Llegamos a la azotea y cuando ya pude verlo, por fin pude comprobar el estado... la destrucción era casi total. Me puse triste, pero más estaba enojado, iracundo. Me senté sobre la azotea. "¿¡Porque carajo me tiene pasar todo esto?!", pensaba. En una posición "privilegiada" me encontraba. El único ruido que podía escuchar era un aire silbante que pasaba a través de las estructuras que estaban destruidas; había pocas casas que quedaban en pie, pero la mayoría estaba a un paso de ser solo escombros. Sí, era una buena posición en la que estaba, ya que podía ver la destrucción del bendito terremoto. A pesar de que el edificio era alto, no podía ver mi casa.

―Nate... ¿Te encuentras bien?

Volteé a verla. Ella me miraba distinto, tal vez sabía cómo me sentía... ¡claro! ¡Ella es un Lucario!, debería saberlo, pero aun así, no entendía por qué me lo preguntaba.

―No, Luca... no me siento nada bien ―al final le respondí.

Se puso a mi costado y también se puso a ver el pueblo. Por un momento seguí contemplándolo junto a Luca. Luego, bajé del edificio, porque quería ver cómo había quedado mi casa de todo esto. Aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de que estuviera en pie, esperaba que tuviera algo de suerte. Por un rato caminé y me encontré con mi escuela, que estaba a punto de caerse abajo. "A unas cuadras debe estar", pensé. Luca me seguía silenciosamente. Había escombros de las casas y edificios por todos lados y había algunos cuerpos tirados en la calle, era realmente perturbador lo que veía. Al fin llegué, y, como era de esperar, también estaba destruida. Las pocas esperanzas que todavía me quedaban se destruyeron. Caminé lentamente hacía los escombros de mi casa, y me senté; los observé un rato más y me puse a llorar sobre mis rodillas.

―Nate...

Yo intentaba no llorar... ¡pero maldita sea, ya no podía soportarlo! El lugar donde viví, el lugar donde me crie... destruido. Sentí nostalgia de todo lo que había perdido. Recordé a mi amigo José, que tal vez muerto esté, esperaba que hubiera salido de esta, pero con la suerte de mierda que tenía sabía que había pocas posibilidades de ello. Sentí el brazo de Luca rodeándome el cuello.

―Desahóguese ―escuchaba que Luca me decía―, es malo guardar ese tipo de sentimientos.

Me puse sobre el hombro de Luca y ella me empezó a darme palmaditas en la espalda.

―¡Por que carajo me pasa esto, Luca! ¡¿Por qué!? ―grité, aun con la cabeza en su hombro.

Ella no me respondió, solo se limitó a seguir dando palmadas a mi espalda. Yo me quejaba del maldito destino que tenía, aunque ya me estaba acostumbrando a las decepciones y a la miseria que me sucedía. "¿Ahora que podía hacer?, no iba a quedarme llorando, ya había aprendido que no sirve de mucho... no... debía hacer algo", pensé. Lo único que se ocurrió en el momento era viajar al otro pueblo para vivir allí, conocía la ruta pero no tenía nada para resguardarme del frío que hacía. No sabía si es que el otro pueblo también estaría en el mismo estado, pero debía intentarlo... no perdía nada. Además, debía pensar en dónde pasar la noche. No pensaba quedarme por aquí, así que debía conseguir un saco para dormir o algo parecido, pero antes quería hacer una cosa.

―Luca...

―¿Ya se siente mejor?

―Sí... por cierto, ¿me habías dicho que nunca habías ido al mar?

―Sí, ya se lo dije.

―Pues... podríamos ir ahora.

―¿De verdad? ―respondió emocionada.

―Sí, ¿vamos?

Luego de enjuagarme las lágrimas, fuimos a la playa... la única vez que sentí fría la arena. Luca miraba al mar ir y venir y se sorprendió de la textura de la arena. Al final, decidió acercarse y tocar el mar.

―¡Esta frío!

Y también tomó un poco... me dijo que era le era muy salado el sabor del mar. Yo me reía a sus espaldas, pero me detuve para acompañarla y le lancé un poco de agua a la cara.

―¡Que le sucede, esta fría!

―Emm... yo... lo siento.

Me miró enojada, y yo le pedí disculpas. Al principio no quiso aceptármelas, pero al final aceptó. Ya era hora de que buscase las cosas para partir y había una tienda que yo conocía en donde podía encontrar lo que buscaba: una tienda de abasto; y tenía esperanza de que todavía estuviese en pie. Caminábamos y comencé a hablar con Luca para intentar olvidar lo del terremoto. Luego de un rato, llegamos. La tienda estaba al frente y, para suerte mía, todavía estaba en pie. La puerta estaba floja, por lo que no requerí de Luca para abrirlo, bastó con empujarlo. Empecé a buscar lo que requería para viajar, mientras que Luca curioseaba algunos objetos que estaban tirados por el suelo. Una mochila pude encontrar y unas sábanas también. Y en un lugar algo apartado, encontré una caja de madera que contenía algo interesante...

―¡Vaya! ¡Tenemos licor de bayas!

La etiqueta me ayudó a reconocerla y estaba completamente llena. Me sorprendió de que no estuviese rota o al menos dañada. En la caja de madera encontré un sacacorchos, así que decidí abrirlo. Siempre quise tomar un poco y ahora tenía la oportunidad... no se debía desperdiciar, además, me podía ayudar lo que había pasado esta noche. Tomé un trago... ¡Rayos!, estaba fuerte, pero tenía un buen sabor. Luca me sorprendió cuando estaba tomando otra vez, también quiso ella probar. No quise darle, pero al final de tanta insistencia le di lo que quedaba. A Luca le gustó y me preguntó si es que había más. Yo le dije que no y ella se decepcionó un poco. Una casaca negra logré encontrar en un armario semidestruido, el cual me puse, y luego de buscar unas cosas más, decidí que ya era hora de partir. Salí y me dirigí al camino que nos llevaría a la otra ciudad. Mientras íbamos por el camino, intentaba olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Luca también estaba algo diferente después de la visita al pueblo.

―¿Te sientes bien? ―le pregunté.

―Sí, estoy bien, pero lo que vi fue algo... traumatizante. Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos?

―Vamos a otro pueblo.

―¿Y qué piensa hacer allí?

―Encontrar un lugar en donde podamos pasar los días.

―¿Cómo?

―Ya te lo explicaré más tarde con más detalle.

Luca se quedó callada. Seguimos caminando y yo ya me estaba cansando. Le pregunté si es que ya podríamos descansar para poder dormir. Luca no tuvo objeción alguna, así que saqué una sábana, que lo que puse en el piso, acomodé la mochila como si fuera una almohada, me tumbé encima de la sábana y me cubrí con otra.

―¿Puedo dormir al lado suyo? ―preguntó Luca.

Le permití que durmiera conmigo. Ambos nos dábamos la espalda y yo solo seguía pensando en el pasado. Su cola me molestaba un poco, pero no se lo dije. La luna estaba llena y estaba encima de nosotros, deberían ser entonces la medianoche. "Hay que ser optimista", me repetía. Lo único bueno que podía sacar de esto era el hecho de que sigo vivo, sino estuviera muerto como los tantos que vi en las calles del pueblo... eso me puso de buen ánimo, pero más peso tenía todas las penurias que había pasado. Otra vez la tristeza me invadió. De un momento a otro, sentí que Luca giró y me lamió el cuello.

―¡Pero que fue eso!

―Yo... lo siento. Intentaba animarlo, yo sentía que usted estaba triste.

―Bueno, aunque sea lo has intentado.

Le acaricié la cabeza. Otra vez me puse feliz, porque sabía que ella intentaría animarme en lo posible. Qué reconfortante era saber eso. Hay veces que no entiendo como un pokémon puede ser tan leal a una persona, ¿será por eso que hay entrenadores que aman tanto a sus pokémon? ¿Tanto que lo llegan a amar como a otra persona? Bueno, eso es lo que había escuchado de vez en cuando en los reportajes de televisión. Miré a Luca, que había cerrado sus ojos, y me puse a pensar: "Llegaría hasta ese punto con Luca, ¿quién sabe?... Ahora solamente tengo a Luca para que me acompañase en estos días... Sí, tal vez pase... tal vez es el destino...".


	10. Capítulo 10

**El fic está hecho mierdo, lo sé. Aun así, quiero dejar el final. Es necesario que se vuelva a reescribir.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no es mío, es de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo.**

Luca gruñó.

―¡Levántese! ¡Ahora!

―¿Qué pasa?

―¡Se acercan! ¡Levántese! ¡Ya!

Rápidamente salté de la cama improvisada. No veía nada, pero Luca seguía gruñendo. Decía que coja las cosas y nos fuéramos de una vez. Pero no cogí ni mi mochila y llegaron unos cinco tipos con una notoria "R" roja en su uniforme negro: eran el Team Rocket. Al parecer, se asombraron de ver a Luca y hablaron entre dientes. Ella aprovechó ese momento para atacar. Le dio un golpe directo a uno de ellos que cayó al suelo y, casi al instante, empezó la batalla.

Cada uno sacó dos Weezing y dos Arbok. Luca empezó a atacar a los Arbok con un hueso largo que lo usaba como un báculo. Los Weezing también lo ataban pero Luca no parecía sufrir mucho daño. Se logró debilitar a los Arbok y empezó a luchar contra los Weezing. Esta vez Luca atacaba solamente a puños, los Weezing no le hacían casi nada. Veía a Luca fascinado, sabía luchar muy bien, esquivando y atacando grácilmente. Al final solo quedó uno y este uso niebla, a la vez que escuché que uno gritó retirada. Pensé que ya había terminado la pelea, pero Luca se quedó mirando un punto en la niebla, y luego se adentró y la perdí de vista. La niebla se disipó, dejando ver que uno no se había ido y que había sacado sus pokémon para luchar: Un Bisharp, un Mightyena y un Muk.

Los dos primeros cayeron rápidamente y el Muk no cedía, al parecer era el mejor de los tres.

―¡Usa bomba fango!  
Luca esquivaba, pero una le dio y ella cayó.

―¡Basta! ―grité.

Pero siguió atacándola. Y desesperadamente intenté detener al Muk atacándolo directamente. Quería evitar que Luca saliese debilitada. El Muk me atacó con su bomba fango y me logró tirar unos metros. Caí de espaldas y sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho y espalda y escuché casi al instante un grito. Me levanté rápidamente, aunque con dolor, para ver que pasó. Ella al parecer había aprovechado el momento; el Muk estaba debilitado y el hombre ya había desaparecido. Vi a Luca desde lo lejos, caminando lentamente hacia mí.

―¿Esta bien? ―escuché que preguntó a lo lejos.

―Sí ―respondí.

Apenas ella se acercó, cayó al suelo. Se le notaba cansada y también veía moretones y algunos rasguños por su cuerpo. La levanté y le rodeé el cuello con mi brazo y ella también hizo lo mismo. Cogí con una mano mi mochila que la llevé arrastrándola.

Caminamos por un largo rato y escuché que alguien talaba un árbol. Grité por ayuda y vino un leñador o eso parecía. Era robusto y tenía bastante cabello por todo su cuerpo, a excepción de su cara, y también llevaba un hacha en la mano. Vio a Luca estupefacto, tal vez por el hecho de que eral alta, o por su sombrero, no lo sabía. Me dijo que me ayudaría. Tiró su hacha al suelo y cargó a Luca con sus brazos. Me dijo que le siguiera y el corrió e intenté seguirle el paso, pero era difícil con el dolor que aún tenía en el pecho y con la mochila que arrastrar. Llegamos a su casa que estaba hecha de madera. El hombre pateó la puerta y dejó reposada a Luca en una especie de sofá, sacó unas vendas y cubrió algunas partes de su cuerpo. Se fue rápidamente al exterior y volvió con unas bayas que le dio de comer.

―Estará mejor por la mañana. Hasta entonces, será mejor que descanse.

Dio un bostezo el hombre, se fue a un cuarto y cerró la puerta. Casi al instante escuché que empezó a roncar. "Sí que tenía sueño", pensé. Nos quedamos los dos solos. Me acerqué y le pregunté si iba a estar bien.

―Hubo peores en la que salí.

Tosió un poco y se levantó para sentarse en el sillón. Me senté a su izquierda. Luca, que miraba un punto del suelo, empezó a hablar:  
―Ellos nunca me dejaban en paz, no había día que no me encontrase con alguno de ellos. Siempre lograba escapar y con eso gané quedarme muchas noches sin dormir, temiendo que apareciesen y me capturasen. A veces quería rendirme, dejarme atrapar y que toda esto acabase. Pero tenía la esperanza de algún día encontrarme con alguien tan especial como lo fue Cris para mí... ―tomó un respiro―. Luego de un largo tiempo me encontré con usted, pero tuve miedo al principio. Por eso le ataqué y corrí lejos de usted. Pero volví cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía el sombrero.

Vi por primera vez que Luca se sacó su sombrero y se lo quedó entre sus manos. Lo observaba profundamente, como si recordase otra vez.

―Usted sabrá cuanto me importa este sombrero ―le dio un fuerte abrazo y lo dejó a su derecha ―. Y aunque mi instinto simplemente me pedía que lo atacase y se lo robase, me contuve. No quería derramar sangre en vano. Le pedí y luego usted hizo esa pregunta... me hizo recordar todo lo que me había pasado con Cris... ―agachó aún más su cabeza ―. Cuando por fin dejé de llorar, noté que usted se había marchado pero había dejado mi sombrero. Fue usted la primera persona que no me intentó atrapar. Sabía que usted era diferente. No quería dejarlo y por eso le seguí.

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia arriba, y luego volteó a mirarme directamente a los ojos.

―Me he sentido muy sola desde la muerte de Cris ―tocó su mano con la mía, la sentí caliente―, y había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a alguien como él...

Luca me siguió mirando fijamente con esos ojos rojos que tenía. Se acercó y me abrazó.

―Gracias por estar a mi lado. De verdad me sentía sola, quería a alguien a mí lado ―se calló. Me abrazó mucho más fuerte y me dolía pero yo no decía nada. No quería romper el momento. Luca agregó―: Por favor, Nate, quiero ser su pokémon.

Luca otra vez me miró a los ojos, esperando mi respuesta.

―Sí ―dije al fin.


	11. Una nueva vida

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no es mío, es de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo.**

Abrí lentamente mis ojos. Ya era de mañana. Luca estaba acostado encima de mí, aún seguía dormida, parecía tener una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Me levanté y dejé a Luca sobre el sofá suavemente y empecé a deambular por la sala. Me pregunté dónde estaba el hombre de ayer, me dirigí a la puerta de su cuarto. Abrí la puerta y me di cuenta de que no estaba, su cama estaba desordenada. "¿Quién habrá sido ese hombre?", me pregunté. Luca apareció repentinamente a mi costado y casi me llevé un susto por eso. Decidí ir afuera y ella insistió en acompañarme, no objeté. El sol brillaba con fuerza, me puse bajo la sombra de un árbol. Ella se sentó a mi lado, me puse a divagar. Aún recordaba lo que pasó la noche anterior y me pareció todo tan raro. Sentí la mano de Luca sobre mi hombro.

―Parece pensar en algo.

―¿Y si vamos a la ciudad?

―¿Por qué?

―Con algo quiero pasar el tiempo... tal vez me vuelva entrenador.

Vi en su rostro algo de preocupación.

―¿Como... como Cris?

―Sí. Quiero conseguir algo de dinero para comprar comida de verdad, porque realmente me estoy hartando de comer bayas.

Ella rió.

―Sí, vamos de una vez. Ayer me mostraste que puedes luchar muy bien.

―Cris me entrenó muy bien ―dijo, al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

Me levanté y le cogí su mano, y empecé a caminar junto a ella hacia la ciudad.


End file.
